Raised By Wolves
by gaara'sGurl101
Summary: After a prank goes horribly wrong leaves Hinata for dead and her memories of the past wiped out, now she is a granted a second chance by the Cullen's who raises her as there daughter and a werewolf named Seth has his eye on her.
1. Bitter

**Title: Raised By Wolves**

**Characters: Seth & Hinata (A couple of more characters) **

**Disown: Twilight &Naruto (If I ****did which is never , there would have been some slight changes )**

**Chapter 1: Bitter **

**A/N: This is the ne****w one so, hopefully you will enjoy it**

Hinata was sitting on the bench waiting for her best friend Sasuke to return from his mission with his teammates Naruto and Sakura, who constantly always at each other's throats at all the time hopefully there doing okay.

Hinata never told anyone she was friends with Sasuke especially the girls because they would have been outraged especially Sakura and Ino who is always competing for sasuke's attention which is embarrassing because he doesn't even like neither of them.

The reason why Sasuke doesn't like Sakura and Ino for three reasons, one there always criticizing somebody, two they scream so loud they can bust somebody's ear drum and finally, they're always trying so hard to do something .

Hinata doesn't do any of those things that is why Sasuke likes Hinata in a friend way because she is calm, sweet and gentle, she is easy to talk to while Sakura would just drool and scream like a rabid fangirl just for saying simple words to her and that's annoying.

"I can't wait to talk to him" Hinata said cheerfully

Hinata was waiting patiently for Sasuke to return, that was when she heard a loud scream and crying, that was probably Naruto getting smacked around by Sakura while Sasuke was just walking away from the two feeling embarrassed.

"Ow, Sakura-Chan why did you have to do that?" Naruto whined as he rubbed his head

"That's for insulting my dear Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as wrapped her arms around him

"..."

Hinata was walking to the source of where the commotion was and just how she assumed it would be and she was right about the whole thing. Sakura turned and saw Hinata standing there with a smile on her face with a hint of blush in her cheeks.

"Oi, Sasuke-kun" Hinata spoken as she waved at Sasuke

Sasuke let go from Sakura's strong grip as she fell on her butt looking at those two interact, she was jealous of Hinata and Sasuke were friends. When Sakura had found out Hinata and Sasuke were friends she became in enraged that he would have chose to be friends with her.

"Hi, Hinata-chan" Sasuke said casually

"So, how was the mission?" Hinata said as she pulled him into a hug

"It was good" Sasuke said trying not to blush

"Well you can tell me all about it and I have a surprise for you" Hinata announced with a smile

"Okay," Sasuke said in a monotone voice

Sakura watched as those two were walking away from each other it made her so mad, seeing those two together wishing that was her instead of Hinata. Ino saw Sakura was crying so, she knew exactly what this was about Hinata and Sasuke being friends.

"How come he chooses her out of all people" Sakura sobbed

"I know why her" Ino said bitterly as she was comforting Sakura

"Maybe because she is prettier than you" Naruto joked

"Shut up, Naruto!" Ino and Sakura yelled at Naruto

"What ? I'm just stating the facts here" Naruto answered

"No, you just making it harder than it already is" Ino said in a calm manner

"What, that I said Hinata-chan is prettier than you" Naruto answered

"YES, YOU IDIOT!" Sakura and Ino yelled

"Seeesh, I get the point but , do you have to yell" Naruto said trying to recover his hearing

"For you, yes" Sakura stated

"Why me?" Naruto whined

Ino and Sakura walked away from Naruto because this conversation was getting no where so, they decided to go sit near a bench and talk about the whole thing, and that was when something snapped inside which signals she had enough.

"I can't stand it anymore!" Sakura yelled as she slammed her fist in anger

"Can't stand what exactly?" Ino asked with uncertainty

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" Sakura said

"Oh you mean Hinata and Sasuke'' Ino reminded Sakura

"Of course " Sakura said with an evil grin on her face

"What are you going to do?" Ino asked

"Well, I have an idea that is guaranteed to work" Sakura spoken

"What ever it is count me in" Ino said with a smile

"Okay, here's what were going to do" Sakura said in a low voice

Sakura pulled Ino to the side and, whispered so, nobody couldn't hear the plan of getting rid of the heiress, and when Sakura was explaining the whole plan to Ino a smirk was planted on both of their faces.

Meanwhile with Hinata and Sasuke...

Hinata and Sasuke were walking around Kohona just for the fun of it, instead of sitting around so, Sasuke was silent for a moment and it was Hinata's cue to break the silence between them.

"Sasuke-kun" Hinata called

"Hm" Sasuke said looking at Hinata

"How was the mission?" Hinata asked

"It was pretty great until, Naruto almost got us killed" Sasuke said in anger

"Well, he is your teammate after all" Hinata added

"What does that suppose to mean?" Sasuke asked as he raised his eyebrow

"I mean, your suppose to work with him after all he is you're teammate" Hinata reminded Sasuke

"He just stands in the way" Sasuke said in frustration

Hinata laughed at the unemotional Uchida, who doesn't understand people's feelings if only he could stop thinking about himself, maybe he could understand what's it like being a outcast of society.

"So, I mean help him work with him, you never know what could happen" Hinata advised

"I will try it you're way" Sasuke grumbled

"Good, now close your eyes " Hinata said

"What do I have to close my eyes" Sasuke asked as he eyed her suspiciously

"Just do it please" Hinata begged

"Okay, fine I hope Sakura-chan don't jump out and attack me" Sasuke said as he closed his eyes

"Of course not" Hinata said with a giggle

Sasuke closed his eyes, and Hinata went into her pocket, took out two bracelets one had Sasuke's name on it with "best" written on it while Hinata's had her name on it and it said "friends" on hers. Sasuke looked at Hinata wondering what the surprise was Hinata pointed at her bracelet Sasuke looked down and saw his bracelet.

"Thank you, Hinata what is it?" Sasuke said staring at the bracelet

"It's a friendship bracelet " Hinata said with a smile

"Oh, thank you" Sasuke said with a smile

"You're welcome" Hinata said as she pulled Sasuke in for a hug

Meanwhile Sakura and Ino...

While those two were discussing what they were going to do with Hinata, they had a sense of pride within themselves hopefully, things will go as they planned because they could not have a death on there hands.

"So, now you know what to do" Sakura said with glee

"Are you sure nobody is going to get hurt?" Ino asked with concern

" Of course not, were just going to scare her" Sakura lied

"Are you sure cause I don't want nobody to get hurt" Ino spoken

"You have my word" Sakura said with a smile

Ino nodded at her best friend just a reminder they were only scaring her not hurting her; Sakura smiled at her best friend.

Hinata looked at the time and it was time for her to leave because it was getting late and she did not want to worry her father or he would have a serious panic attack.

"Um, Sasuke-kun I have to go" Hinata said as she stood up

"Okay, I will see you later okay" Sasuke said with a wave

"Okay, bye" Hinata said with a smile

"Bye " Sasuke said

Hinata was happily humming to herself that she had found someone to actually take time out for her and give them some advice.

Sasuke who is very mysterious to everyone and is always in a bad mood but, in reality he is human just like everyone else accept, he does not show any emotion or he doesn't even know how to express his feelings.

Hinata was walking around when she saw a scroll with her name written on it, she picked it up out of curiosity and noticed it was written from the Hokage, she had opened the scroll and read it Hinata's eyes widen in shock.

"Oh, no a mission !" Hinata said in shock

Hinata ran quickly as possible with no hesitation to meet up with her teammates for the assignment that was given to them. Hinata was in the forest searching her teammates and there was no sign of them.

"Okay if this a joke then I-" Hinata yelled as she turned around noticed Ino and Sakura were standing there.

Hinata saw her friends Sakura and Ino as she almost jumped ten feet in the air wondering what were there doing here in the forest.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked with concern

"Oh, nothing were just wondering around" Sakura said casually

"Wondering around why" Hinata said

"We were looking for you" Ino said as she got behind Hinata

"And we need to tell you something it's about Sasuke" Sakura spoken

"Is he okay did something bad happened" Hinata asked in fear and concern in her voice

"No, it's something else" Ino said with sadness

"What is it tell me please" Hinata begged as her voice grew worried

"I don't think you're up of it " Ino explained

"Just tell me" Hinata cried as tears fell from her face

"Well, I was talking to Sasuke-kun, and he says he doesn't want to be your friend anymore" Sakura explained

Mentally, there were laughing at how Hinata was dumb enough to fall for it but, deep down they were trying their best to be sad right now as Hinata was crying because she really enjoyed hisn company.

"Why" Hinata sobbed

"He thinks your worthless and a waste of time" Ino said said beings empathetic

Hinata wanted to know why would he say that about her and, she wanted to have a word with him, as Hinata was ready getting to walk away from them, Ino grabbed Hinata by the wrist to avoid her from leaving but Hinata pulled her hand away and starting running.

"You bitch"Sakura growled as she ran after Hinata

Sakura decided to take drastic measures to avoid her from leaving and telling Sasuke about what was going on. Hinata was running as tears fell from her face as she fell on the ground, that was when Ino and Sakura caught up with her and grabbed her by the hair and shoved her on the ground and kicked her.

Hinata screamed out loud crying in pain, that was when Sakura kicked Hinata so, hard blood shot out her mouth as Hinata laid there trying to catch her breath as she was coughing. Ino was watching in horror at was going on and was trying to stop it as she pulled Sakura back.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ino yelled

"Shut up and help me" Sakura demanded

"This was not suppose to happen we were suppose to scare her" Ino reminded Sakura

"Well, I lied" Sakura said as she pulled out a kunai dripping with poison

"Sakura, just think about what you're doing" Ino yelled at her

"I know what I'm doing, I'm just helping poor little Hinata" Sakura sneered

"No, it's not worth it" Ino said

"Not, worth it you truly are pathetic Ino-chan" Sakura taunted

"What is wrong with you" Ino said in anger

"Who cares shut her up so, she could stop screaming" Sakura commanded

"Okay" Ino said in fear

Ino ripped Hinata's shirt and used it as a gag to cover her mouth from screaming, Sakura gave Ino a Kunai so, she could stab Hinata with it to shut her up.

Ino was feeling extremely guilty and shameful at what she was doing, as she stared into Hinata's innocent eyes as she was apologizing repeatedly to Hinata and stabbed her right in the shoulder and her right side.

Sakura had a smirk on her face as she took the poisoned Kunai and stabbed Hinata right in the leg and her arm, within a couple of seconds Hinata felt a burning sensation rippled throughout her body as she was screaming in terrible agony.

Sakura stabbed her again as the muffled screams echoed the forest, Ino was covering her eyes from the bloody scene it made her want to throw up just by looking at it. Ino took the gag off of Hinata's mouth who was struggling to breathe.

"Why" Hinata croaked as blood spilled from her lips

"You stupid bitch you ruined everything" Sakura said as she shoved Hinata on the ground

"Stop,you're going to kill her!" Ino yelled as she waved her arms to protect Hinata

"That is what I plan to do" Sakura said coldly

"Have you gone mad!" Ino said looking at a almost dead Hinata

"No" Sakura stated

"I'm telling what you did" Ino said

"No, you are not because were in this together remember" Sakura reminded Ino

"Yes" Ino said in defeat

"Now, help me finish her off" Sakura demanded as she walked over to Hinata

Hinata was crawling slowly trying to get up at Sakura's leg staring at her that was when, Ino kicked Hinata in the face as she fell to the ground. Hinata picked up herself off the ground as she held her blood stain hand out reaching towards Sakura which stained Sakura's clothes. Sakura looked at Hinata in disgust and pushed her into the icy cold river were she slowly sink down to the bottom.


	2. Second Chance At Life

**Title: Raised By Wolves**

**Characters: Hinata/Seth**

**Disown: Twilight /Naruto**

**Chapter 2: A Second Chance At Life**

Sakura stared as she watched Hinata sink slowly into the icy river, she was satisfied hinata is gone for good now she is able to spend time with Sasuke probably be his girlfriend after this which is what sakura hopes for.

Ino felt disgusted and ashamed what she has done to Hinata she didn't deserved to be killed over a boy who doesn't like her, Sakura stared at Ino wondering why was she crying , they should proud at the damage they had done.

"What are you crying for?" Sakura questioned

"We just killed Hinata-chan!" Ino yelled hysterically

Sakura scoffed and smirked like it was nothing

"So, what if we did nobody cares about her" Sakura stated with no emotion

"What about neji, naruto and her teammates!" Ino shouted at Sakura

" I will say it again, nobody cares about that bitch!" Sakura repeated as she stared at the lake that was filled with Hinata's blood.

"You really are evil" Ino said in horror

"I know" Sakura said as she was cleaning the blood stained kunais

"So, how are we going to finish this off?" Ino asked

"Well, we can make it look like a wild animal attacked her" Sakura said as she was ripping Hinata's blood stained jacket

"Okay" Ino sighed

Sakura and Ino were making it look like a wild animal was attacking her as they smeared blood all over the tree and placed a dead clone with claw marks all over body as if a rabid animal attacked her.

After Ino and Sakura staged the attack, they were about to leave that was when Sakura pulled to the side. Ino wanted to know what was going to happen as she leaned in and said something to Ino that will scare her half to death.

"Tell anyone about this and you will end up just like Hinata-chan is that clear" Sakura threatened

"Yes" Ino said in a shaky voice

" It's starting to get late we should head back" Sakura said casually

"Okay" Ino said trying to put a smile on her face

Sakura and Ino walked away acting like nothing happen, and staged the perfect accident what more could go wrong.

At the bottom of the lake...

Hinata plunged slowly down the icy cold lake as she was trying her best to stay a float as she was struggling to swim towards the surface reaching for the light but, the more she struggled the difficult it was swimming to the surface as she was trying to catch her breath as the icy cold water was cutting her air supply.

Hinata opened her eyes noticed she was in a lake, struggling to pull herself out as the swift water was coming her way pushing back Hinata was trying her best to fight the current but, it was too strong for her as she grew weary fighting against the strong current.

As she was being tugged by the strong current she spotted a large oak tree Hinata grabbed the rock for support, she pushed herself up ignoring the pain that was all over her body.

Hinata manages to laid on the flat rock as her breathing was getting shallow and heavier as she was slowly drifting back and forth into consciousness. Trying her best to stay awake and alive as the pain was burning throughout her body as she was crying as her body trembled from the burning sensation.

Carlisle, Esme and the "children" were out hunting because they needed to eat anyway it has been awhile since they had eaten anything, besides it is a perfect day to go hunting because the air is cool and the sun was not even out so there was no need to worry about anything only to relax and have some fun.

"What a nice day" Alice said as she dancing around the fields

"Yeah it's so beautiful" Rosalie said staring at the mountains and the open area

"So, calm and peaceful" Esme said staring at the stormy sky

" Nothing to worry about" Edward said with a sigh of relief

"Yeah, let's just keep it that way" Emmett replied cracking his knuckles

"let's go hunting" Carsile said

They were getting ready to hunt until, there was an unfamiliar smell that assaulted there noses it almost took them by surprise as they got another whiff of the scent again, the scent was strange it was the smell of lavender, vanilla and blood but, it wasn't just any ordinary blood it was human blood.

"I smell blood" Alice said as she was trying to catch the fading scent again

"I smell it too" Edward said trying figure out the scent

"It's human blood" Esme added

"Fresh, human blood" Carlisle noted

"It's a strange combination but, a sweet smell" Jasper noted

"Like Lavender" Rosalie said as she was inhaling the scent again

Now they were trying to figure out where that scent was coming from because it keeps on reappearing and disappearing as they were trying to figure out where it was coming from that was when Alice paused for a moment staring off in to space and she opened her eyes and gasped in horror at her disturbed vision.

"Alice, what's going on?" Carlisle asked he stared at Alice

"A girl...she is...near the lake... on a rock...unconscious" Alice breathed out

"The lake" Emmett questioned

"When did you have a vision?" Edward asked

"Just right now" Alice answered slightly embarrassed

"It's all right, but we should get moving" Carlisle advised

So, they were heading towards the lake but, they wanted to be extremely careful cause they do not know if this young girl is a threat or even depending on the young girl's injuries but, smell of her blood radiating off of her it was probably strong.

For safety reasons and concern he wanted to the children to back into the house because he does not want anyone eating or even attacking the poor girl so, they wanted them to return home especially Jasper who cannot control his blood lust for humans.

"Wait, are we going to investigate?" Rosalie asked

" Just for precautionary measures I want you all to return to the house immediately " Carlisle informed them

"Okay" Edward spoken

"All right, but, be careful" Rosalie said

"We will be okay" Esme said

Alice knows that place very well becuase her and Jasper would usually go hunting there, and what she could remember it was not a pretty a picture at all it was pretty gruesome at what she had had envisioned and Alice knows how worked up Esme can be about a child so, she was going to comfort from the grisly sight.

"I'm going" Alice declared

"Okay" Esme said in a calm manner

"Okay, you can go" Carlisle spoken

Edward,Emmett ,Rosalie and Jasper headed back to the house while Alice, Carlisle and Esme went towards the lake to find the mystery girl as they were heading in the direction that Alice knew there were coming close because she smell the girl's scent.

"Look!" Alice shouted as she pointed at the rock

As they reached closer to there destination they noticed a young beautiful girl with midnight black hair, creamy pale skin like a china doll with Chinese-style bangs that framed her face laying flat on her back with severe cuts and bruises all over her body. As her shirt was torn and covered in blood, as she was gasping for air struggling to breathe.

"You two stay back, I will go see" Carlisle spoken

"Okay" Alice and Esme replied

Carlisle ran over there in a flash as he was with Hinata as she laid there struggling to breathe, when Carlisle touched her skin it was really cold like ice as she was curled up in a ball trembling and crying in terrible pain as tears came down her face. Carlisle held her up for support as he pulled her close trying to check her injuries, he noticed that her breathing wasn't normal and she looked to be scared.

"Can you hear me?" Carlisle asked in a soft voice

"Hn" Hinata croaked

"My name is Carlisle and I'm going to help you" Carlisle explained

"Hn" Hinata mumbled again

Hinata only gave him a soft grunt as she was trying to understand what was going on right now, her mind was completely blank right now trying to gather her senses and wondering why this young handsome man was helping her. Hinata only was giving a slow nod as she was slowly drifting back into a sea of unconsciousness Carlisle knew this was not a good sign he needed her to stay a awake.

"Stay with me okay" Carlisle said quickly

"Hn" Hinata cried out

"What's your name?" Carlisle asked

"Hinata" Hinata manage to say as she was slowly fading back in the darkness

"Okay, Hinata just remain calm and everything will be fine" Carlisle said

Hinata nodded her head slowly as she was giving him incoherent mumbling, then something strange happened she started choking and spitting up globs of blood this was definitely not a good sign it was getting worse that goodness they did find her just in time because she was near death. Carlisle took off his jacket that he was wearing wrapped around her body to keep her warm to at least get a body temperature.

Carlisle picked up the girl bridal-style carrying the girl who was still shaking, Esme and Alice turn to the right and noticed her was carrying a little girl in arms who was still shivering from the cold they were shocked at the gruesome sight.

"Is she dead" Esme said fearfully

"She is alive but, we must hurry" Carlisle said quickly

"Hurry, why" Esme and Alice asked

"She is suffering from hypothermia" Carlisle said

"All right, I will take her " Alice said as she sped off with the young girl

Esme looked at the girl hopefully she was going to be okay but, she knew that the young girl was in good in hands but, there was going to be a bigger challenge trying not have her attacked by the others. Which he knew was going to be easy because he could mask her scent with his jacket so, it will not be a problem.

At the House...

"Where is she?" Carlisle asked

"In the room" Alice said as pointed down the hallway

Carlisle told them to not go into the room because of the smell and he does not want anyone hurting the young girl, they listened to him and stayed out of the room while they had a couple of questions for Alice and their mother. They wanted to know who the young girl is and is she a threat to this family probably not because they sensed a calming,soothing aura surrounding her

"So, what happened?" Edward asked

"She was found injured" Alice explained

"Was it a another vampire attack?" Jasper questioned

"No, jazz a vampire did not attack her" Alice confirmed

"Okay, that is a good sign" Edward said with a sigh of relief

Hopefully that was a good sign so, no need to worry about that because if the wolves ever find out that happened. They do not need any more problems right cause they are at peace with the werewolves and they do not need to start another bitter battle with each other again.

"Well, what happened to her?" Rosalie asked

"From the looks of it she was stabbed multiple times" Alice informed them

"What?!" They shouted

"Yeah, that's what Carlisle told me" Alice said

" So, what's the mystery girl's name" Jasper asked changing the subject

"I do not know Carlisle has not told us yet" Alice spoken

"We just have to wait and see" Esme said quietly

As they remained calm hopefully the girl makes a successful recovery but, Esme was worried and horrified at what the young girl was going through,she could sense it from the girl as she was in pain struggling fighting for her life it made her cry.

"Mom, calm down" Emmett said as he patting her on the shoulder

"Yeah, everything will be fine" Alice said with a smile

"She will be okay" Jasper said

"How can I, that little girl is hurt and there's nothing" Esme said as her voice broke and she was in tears

This was the first time Esme was crying and breaking down, to see a child like that must have put an emotional toll her. It was true that the girl was so young and she does deserve a second chance. Tears fallen from Esme's face so, Alice and Rosalie hugged Esme to calm her down so she could stop crying it was a sad thing to see but they had had to be strong.

"I know, mom" Alice said trying to calm her down

"It will be okay" Rosalie said as she was rubbing her back

"I hope so" Esme prayed

"When she wakes up we will welcome her into the family" Alice said cheerfully

"Oh, that would be nice" Esme said with a smile

"How about we make some tea and talk all about it " Alice said with a smile

"That, sounds nice" Esme said with a smile

Rosalie was calming Esme down as they went in the kitchen to make some tea to talk about making the girl a member of the family it will help Esme take her mind off the stress about the young girl's recovery at least that will relief Esme's anxiety.

Everyone was glad Jacob was not here cause he will be extremely upset that there taking in a human girl; because they could not afford any mishaps and he is extremely protective of Nessie. He was spending the weekend with his friends and Nessie was at her grandfather's house so, this will give them enough time to explain to Jacob that a human girl is staying with them.

"Hopefully the wolves don't find out" Emmett joked

"That's not funny" Rosalie and Alice yelled

"What, I'm being honest" Emmett explained

"Well, how are we going to keep this a secret?" Esme asked

"I don't know" Edward said with a shrug

"Me neither" Rosalie said nonchalantly

"Just act like humans" Alice reminded them

Besides focusing on the acting like a humans within a few seconds they noticed Carlisle coming out the room where he was treating the young girl injuries. From the looks of it was a success because Jasper sensed it from him. Everyone wanted to know how was the girl feeling and was she going to be all right because Esme was extremely worried about her and concerned.

"Is she going to be all right" Esme asked with concern

"Yes " Carlisle answered

"How are her injuries" Alice and Rosalie asked

"Nothing vital was hit but, I did give her some painkillers" Carlisle explained

"Oh, good" Everyone said in happiness

"Can we see her?" Alice asked

"No, she is sleeping I think it's not the best time right now" Carlisle advised

"Oh" Esme said sadly

"When she is awake you can see her" Carlisle spoken

"Okay" Alice said cheerfully

"So, what happened to her exactly?" Edward questioned

"She suffered from hypothermia, fractured ribs and stab wounds" Carlisle explained

"Wow" They all said

"But, with plenty of rest she will recover" Carlisle said with a smile

Everyone was stunned that young girl was able to survive injuries like that she was truly a fighter, and a strong one too but, was also happy that she was recovering especially Esme is happy to hear about the young girl's recovery even though she had suffered a lot but, she was going to pull through.


	3. The Cullen Family

Title: Raised By Wolves

Characters: Hinata/Seth

Disown: Twilight /Naruto

Chapter 3: The Cullen Family

Hinata was sleeping peacefully when she heard a beeping sound she couldn't remember where it was coming from, she still in a conscious state as her heart was beating slowly back to it's normal state. Hinata was groaning in pain noticed there was a Iv in her arm trying to figure out where she was and how did all this happen all she knows is a man saved her life.

_"Hn, where I'm"_ Hinata thought

Hinata was trying really hard to figure out what the hell was going on and what happened to her and where did all these injuries come from, Hinata stared at her hands and noticed there were bandaged up, Hinata was scared as hell trying figure out what happened. Hinata calmed herself down as she was sitting up for a moment but, when she tried to sit up a pain shot through her body.

Hinata had noticed her injuries were bandaged up from the looks it was done really good, Whoever must have done it did a really job also took the time to bandaged up her wounds. She would thank them for their kindness and gratitude for doing this because they saved her near death and she was glad to be alive for them most part. Now she was still trying to figure out where she is and how did she even end up in a place like this she was trying to think of it as a hospital but, it wasn't a hospital but a house.

Hinata sighed as she put her hands down and was starting to get frustrated for one thing she did not know where she was and who are these people. Another thing that worried Hinata was that where these people a threat or to her but, from the aura that she was sensing around here was a family feel vibe but, regardless she needed to be careful.

Hinata forgotten about all her injuries and what had happened so, far Hinata sighed and just laid their for a moment until, she turn to the side and noticed a forest it was extremely beautiful it reminded of some place she use to be but, she couldn't remember it, Hinata stood there in silence watching the bright green grass and lush forest it was the most beautiful thing ever.

"I need to know where I'm I" Hinata said quietly

Hinata was about try again to move out of the bed until, she had heard footsteps approaching this way thank goodness she had excellent ears, Hinata noted they were extremely light, soft footsteps like they were not even walking on the ground. Instead they were walking on air or something whoever it was they were extremely skillful and careful not to make a sound.

Hinata looked underneath the door and noticed a shadow it was a woman she could tell by the silhouette, she was a petite woman around 5'6' and she was coming inside this room. Hinata looked a bit nervous wondering about this woman what was she like and her personality was she nice or was she mean but, she couldn't be mean if she welcomes her into home then she shouldn't be a heartless person.

Hinata looked around being the klutz she is quickly hid behind the bedpost as the door slowly opened, Hinata peek around the corner was surprised at what she saw a woman she was extremely beautiful looked like she hasn't aged at all, with caramel colored hair that framed her heart-shaped face along with her creamy pale skin and her golden eyes that seemed to shimmer in the darkness.

Esme was walking in the room she wanted to check on the girl to see if she was okay from her injuries after all, they were pretty horrifying that the girl was actually to survive those injures, when esme was looking around she had noticed the young girl was missing. Esme started to walk around looking for the little girl, Hinata was trying to move but, it was like she was watching her steps.

"She is probably hiding" Esme said as she was looking around

Hinata was afraid wondering who were these people and should they be trusted as she was thinking to herself, maybe she should trust them after all they did save her life so, what more could happen. Esme looked behind the bed post spotted a little girl hiding, Hinata turned around and noticed the woman was staring right at her in the face she almost jumped ten feet in the air.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you" Esme said in a calm manner

"W-W-Who aaa-re yy-ou?" Hinata said stuttering

"My name is Esme and you are" Esme asked

"Hinata" Hinata said slowly reading her from her bracelet

"Hinata, what a pretty name" Esme said with a smile

Hinata turned around and jumped as she saw the pale woman next to her who she had seen earlier but, somehow the woman named "Esme" did not seem to be a threat at all but, a very kind, gentle person now Hinata is able to relax a little now that she knows the woman's aura is very friendly and calm.

"Thank you very much" Hinata said shyly

"You're welcome dear" Esme said

Esme noticed the young girl was very shy and quiet person but, she was going to fix that to make sure everything was okay, Esme smiled at the Hinata to make her feel less comfortable and there was nothing to worry about hopefully she got the message. Hinata noticed Esme was staring at her eyes wondering where did she get those eyes they were very extremely unique and beautiful she has never seen anything like it.

"Are you staring at my eyes?" Hinata asked hesitantly

"Are you blind?" Esme asked

Hinata shook her head

"Oh,wow" Esme answered

Hinata smiled now she wanted to know where she was exactly wondering how she ended up here honestly Hinata could not remembered all she knows is that her mind went completely blank and lost all her senses. Maybe this was a good start for Hinata probably this place might help her regain some memories as to where she came from.

"Esme-san, I have a question?" Hinata asked

"Hm" Esme spoken

"Do, you know where I'm I exactly?" Hinata questioned

"You're in Forks,Washington" Esme said

"Forks, Washington?" Hinata repeated slowly

"Yes, you don't know where you are?" Esme asked

"No" Hinata answered

"Awe you poor thing" Esme said with sadly

Hinata knew it was true every time she would think about how she even got here, Her mind went completely blank whenever she tried to it was nothing she could do so, the best thing is not to remember right now because she had other problems on her hands wondering how was she going to survive here. Within a couple of seconds Hinata stomach growled and her face turned bright pink Esme laughed at the girl's cuteness.

"How about I fix something to eat how does that sound" Esme said

"Okay" Hinata agreed

Esme had to be extremely careful because Hinata's injuries so, she decided to escort Hinata around being the nice woman she is, showing her around the house and, it was truly a nice house indeed especially the aura of this place it's warm and extremely comfortable around here like it would make you want to stay here. Hinata was walking in the kitchen as she having a talk with her.

"My children would like you" Esme said with a smile

"Children?" Hinata questioned

"Yes, I have children" Esme explained

"You do, what are they like?" Hinata said with excitement

"They are really nice so you don't have to worry at all" Esme said as she was stirring the pot

"Where are they now Esme-san?" Hinata asked

"They went out for the day" Esme lied

" I really want to meet them" Hinata spoken with a smile

"You will, they should be back in a couple of minutes" Esme said

"Oh, okay" Hinata said as she pointed her fingers together

Esme felt bad lying to Hinata actually they had went out hunting but, when the time was right she was going to tell her the truth right now wasn't the right time yet because they had other problems to deal with especially with Jacob, Seth and Leah. Hinata was thinking what were they going to like wondering if there like Esme or were they totally different because she just wanted to know how they were like but,from the looks of it they have a pretty good mother.

Esme had fixed some soup for her and juice gave it to Hinata, she smiled at Esme thanking her for being so kind towards her, even though she might be a stranger in her home actually Esme did not mind because she was getting good vibes from her and she would make an excellent addition to the family. Suddenly Hinata heard footsteps approaching towards the house Hinata thought about it was probably her children she was talking about.

Hinata was eating quietly when she drinking her juice slowly, she wasn't even paying attention probably they did not notice her until, she had heard a high-pitch squeal. Instantly, Hinata turned around noticed Esme's family was here she gave a smile, while a girl ran up to Hinata and gave a hug her which made Hinata's face turn bright pink.

"Awe, you're so cute adorable" Alice said with squeal

"Alice, you're scaring the her" Emmett said quickly

"What? She is like a cute little doll " Alice said cheerfully as she was clinging on to Hinata

Hinata's face was blushing a bright pink, everyone noticed maybe this girl wasn't use to the comments until, she let out a sharp hiss because of her injuries. Alice let go of Hinata Alice did forgot about Hinata's wounds that were healing.

"Sorry about that she's just friendly" Jasper spoken with a southern accent

"Way too friendly" Edward commented

"It's not my problem she is so cute" Alice said with a squeal

"Um, okay" Hinata said waving her hand around

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked changing the subject

"Oh, I'm a little sore but, I will be okay um.." Hinata said as her voice trailed off

"Carlisle" Carlisle responded

"Jasper" Jasper stated

"Rosalie" Rosalie spoken

"Emmett" Emmett said with a grin on his face

"Alice" Alice said with a smile

"Edward" Edward said in a calm manner

Hinata looked at them with a smile on her face they were actually a pretty amazing family, but the one thing about them was that they had the same feature trademark pale skin and golden eyes that seemed to shine in the light.

"What is your name?" Jasper question as he was reading her emotions

"H-H-Hinta" Hinata stuttering

"It's so exotic" Rosalie questioned

"Beautiful name" Alice answered

"Thank you" Hinata said with a squeak in her voice

While everyone was happy about there new guest and soon-to-be family member, they wanted to ask her couple of questions especially about her eyes they are so beautiful like pearls in the sea or just staring at the moon on a cool summer night. Just before they were going to go into any details Carlisle wanted to make sure that Hinata was fully recovering from her injuries just for a safety precaution he wanted to do a check-up.

"I would like to take a look at your injuries to see if there healing properly" Carlisle spoken

"Sure" Hinata said as she walked with Carlisle

While that was going now they had another problem on there minds it was about wolves how are they going to react to this situation about a human girl living with them. From the looks of it's not going to be a good outcome because Jacob is extremely protective of Nessie and also have trust issues. While Leah is extremely uncomfortable around vampires in general and Seth is willing to accept it as long as you are nice to him.

"What should we do" Esme said with a sigh

"Maybe we could say she is our new adopted sister" Emmett said

"That might work" Jasper spoken

"It's going to be risky" Edward spoken

"We might have to do that" Alice spoken

Alice was right they were going to have to do it in order for the girl to stay here because right now they were running out of options, they decided Hinata is a new member of the household and their little sister. Alice was extremely happy because now she could take her shopping and give her a makeover which was something plan on doing anyway.

"Okay, then it's settled she is our sister" Rosalie said

"Yes" Everyone said

"I will tell Carlisle we made a decision" Edward spoken.

**I'll update soon BYE!**


	4. Welcome To The Family Hinata

**Title: Raised By Wolves**

**Characters: Hinata/Seth**

**Disown: Twilight /Naruto**

**Chapter 4: Welcome To The Family**

Hinata stepped inside Carlisle's office from the looks of it he was very intelligent because of the books, maps also medical equipment he had and also his study area was things about medicine so, he was a doctor and a very good one cause of all the studying he had to do to become one.

When Hinata recovers from her injuries she was going to read a few these books so, she can educate herself about this interesting world because where she was living before was completely different. There was one thing has caught Hinata's eye was the treasures he had which appeared to be at least hundred or a thousands years old probably even more from his travels.

Hinata just wanted to stare at them for awhile and admire them because these treasures were so beautiful even though they are extremely old and rare, it looked like there was some value to them Hinata was so distracted by the treasures that Carlisle had she lost her attention towards Carlisle. Until, she heard Carlisle's calm voice which caught her undivided attention again.

Hinata was feeling nervous around Carlilse because she had never experience someone being so kind to her especially someone who seems to be a father figure towards her or did she even have father she couldn't remember but, was just going to focus on this for now.

Carlisle told Hinata to sit down on the examining table Hinata sitting their in complete silence studying and the results were surprising to the young heiress, Hinata noticed Carlisle hasn't aged at all not once in his life like he had stopped the hands of time but, there was one thing that stood out to Hinata was the black circles underneath his beautiful golden eyes but,they were very light you wouldn't even notice they were there but, once you got a closer look at Carlisle you can see them clearly.

Carlisle wanted check on Hinata's injuries because he wanted to make sure she was healing properly because,the injuries Hinata had pretty were gruesome never seen before in his life, nobody could not endure those type of injuries a werewolf would have been dead within a couple of hours from those type of wounds. Carlisle was truly amazed that Hinata was able to sustain those injuries, she was a very strong fighter .Carlisle wondered where did it come from he wanted to know how is she able to handle it when she was near death.

"I'm just checking to see if your injuries are healing properly" advised Carlisle

"Okay" affirmed Hinata

"First I'm going to check your vitals to make sure everything is okay" Carlisle told Hinata

"Yes" answered Hinata, as she gave a nod

"Let me check your pulse first" Carlisle spoken

Carlisle walked over to his desk picked up a black bag Hinata noticed it was medical equipment, she was right he was a doctor maybe that's the reason why his eyes were black underneath because he never has time for sleep because he is busy working with his first thing Carlisle did was checked her pulse by placing his two fingers on her wrist and counting down the time.

Secondly, he took a stethoscope to check her heartbeat by placing it on her chest to hear Hinata's heartbeat and the results were pretty good. Finally, Carlisle took Hinata's temperature after he was finished, Carlisle looked at the thermometer, noticed Hinata's temperature was slightly high and, it worried him a little because Carlisle wanted Hinata's recovery to go smoothly and he does not want to stress her out about anything.

"Hinata your vitals are fine accept only one thing" Carlisle addressed to Hinata

"What is it?" asked Hinata as her voice was full of concern

"You have a slight fever" Carlisle explained

"Oh, dear is that bad" Hinata said fearfully

"No, all you just need is rest and drink plenty of fluids" advised Carlisle

"Okay, I understand Carlisle-san" Hinata responded

"Let me take a look at your injuries" Carlisle spoke

Carlisle examined her injuries to make sure everything was healing properly so, far everything was healing properly even the stitches were holding up the wounds very well so, there is nothing to worry about. Carlisle still wanted to take extra caution because he does not want her wounds to open up again, or he was going to have to do extra surgery which was going to take a longer time for Hinata's wounds to heal.

As he touched Hinata to examine her wounds suddenly, she started twitching a little because his hands were cold like ice which was strange to Hinata because she never known someone to have cold hands at all it was probably from the weather because when she looked at the window, the weather did appear to be very cold so it does make sense.

"Are you okay?" questioned Carlisle

"I'm fine it's just your hands, are cold like ice" Hinata pointed out

"That's because of the air conditioning" Carlisle fibbed

"Oh" Hinata answered

"About your injuries" Carlisle began to say

"What about them?" Hinata questioned as she started to grow worried

"Your wounds are healing properly but, I still want you take it easy" Carlisle advised

"Okay" said Hinata

Hinata had to get up slowly because of her wounds were still healing he had to help her up so, she can stand but she had to be very careful because of inhumane strength. Carlisle took her by the hand and being very gentle not by making her fall, Carlisle slowly pulled her out of the chair so, she can balance herself and she did not mind at all that he was helping her it was just out of his kindness. Hinata stood up having a smile on her face signaling him "Thank you" for being so kind towards her then, Hinata spoke in her polite voice which made him adore her as if she was his daughter because he already considers her family regardless if the others don't accept her.

"Thank you Carlisle-san, I really appreciated" Hinata smiled

"You're welcome" finished Carlisle with a warm smile on his face

Hinata waved as she closed the door and was walking out of Carlisle's study room, Hinata spotted Edward who was about to go into Carlisle's study room which had surprised her a bit wondering what he was doing. Hinata smiled at him while, Edward was busy reading her mind finding out more about Hinata to his surprise he found everything about her ranging from favorite color,food and hobbies.

Edward was very interested in Hinata it made him wanted to get to know her more and, Hinata and Nessie will bond very well like sisters that is if Jacob isn't being so overprotective of Nessie like a "Guard Dog" and he is but, he doesn't want to start any conflict with werewolves because of a human girl there already at a peaceful time right now and they do not need anymore problems. Maybe because Edward did not like the fact Jacob had imprinted on Nessie he hated that it happen but, he had no choice or say so about it since the imprinting happened the bond over the wolves have grown closer.

"Edward-san" Hinata said with a squeak in her voice

"Hi, Hinata how are you feeling?" Edward asked

"I'm feeling fine, thank you for asking" Hinata said with a smile on her face

"You're welcome, is Carlisle inside his room I need to talk to him" Edward spoke

"Yes, he is inside" Hinata informed, Edward

"Okay, I just hope you get better" Edward addressed

"I will" Hinata said as she walked away from Edward

**Meanwhile in Carlisle's study room..**.

Edward walked inside Carlisle's studying room wanting to talk about the decision they had made for Hinata hopefully, he likes the choice that they made from the looks of it he is going to happy and besides ,Edward was glad to have another member in the family besides his wife Bella and his daughter Nessie.

The reason why Edward was feeling this way was because he was reading Hinata's thoughts he sense no harmful thoughts coming from her it was only pleasant, kind and sweet thoughts that were coming from Hinata. Suddenly,this came to mind when Edward thought about Seth Clearwater who was like Hinata kind and caring about others even though he has a immature personality with a very big heart.

"Carlisle" Edward called out

"Hi Edward, is something wrong" Carlisle said as he started to grow worry

"No, it's about Hinata " Edward said as his voice was calm to ease Carlisle tension over Hinata

"I hope nothing bad happened" said Carlisle as his voice grew concern

"No she's fine, it's just about an idea we have in mind that could possibly work" Edward spoken

"What is the plan?" asked Carlisle as he wanted to the know the outcome of the situation

"We could adopt her and claim her as our sister" Edward explained to Carlisle

"That's an excellent idea but, how is she with the rest of the family?" Carlisle asked

"Everyone likes her including Rosalie which is surprising'' Edward added

"Yes sounds like a great idea" Carlisle rejoiced

Edward already knew the outcome of the answer which was simple because Carlisle would always accept children with open arms, he was just that type person along with Esme who is kind and compassionate towards children because they could not have any of there own. They still treated them as if they were his children because he understands what's it like living in a world like this because he has been through it so, he knows this world can be cold, cruel and ruthless.

Besides they couldn't let Hinata die it wasn't even in there nature even though they are suppose to be cold-blooded killers it wasn't even in there heart to do something like that. Carlisle was glad to have another member of the family because of he sees something in Hinata that is missing from her even though she is very polite, sweet and kind to everyone it's just mask to fool everyone deep down inside she is miserable cause she tries so, hard to make everyone happy she just need to be herself.

"You really do care for Hinata, Carlisle" Edward guessed

"When the moment I laid eyes on her, I had cared for her " Carlsile explained to Edward

"Why would you care for her when you don't even know her? " Edward asked

"She reminds me of myself, when I was little " Carlisle added

"So, you have emotional connection" Edward noted

"Yes, only being a father figure towards her that's all" Carlisle acknowledged

"I understand, I'll have Jasper contact Mr. Jenks" Edward said changing the subject

"Okay," Carlisle suggested

"I think it will go well" Edward prayed

"I hope so too" Carlisle added

**Meanwhile in the living room..**

Edward came out of Carlisle's study room and,saw everyone in the living was anxiously waiting for the results because they really wanted to know what was he going to say from the looks of it was surprising news but, coming from Carlisle it was a positive outcome. Alice was the first to ask about there soon-to-be family because she is thinking about taking Hinata on shopping spree and giving her a makeover like she would always do with the rest of the family members

"What did Carlisle say?" Alice asked cheerfully

"He said yes" Edward spoken

Everyone was happy there new sister Hinata was going to be part of the family, they should celebrate in her honor after all she did suffer a lot so, why not welcome her with open arms so, she won't be too frightened by them. That made them wonder about Hinata why is she shy and very quiet maybe it's because she isn't use to something like this and, they want her to a least have some confidence within herself.

"Hm, We should celebrate" Alice suggested

"How about a party" Rosalie announced

"That would be nice after all, she has been through a lot" Esme noted

"She does deserve to be happy" Edward continued

"So, we are going to throw her a surprise party" Alice said as she was clapping her hands

"We can talk about it in the kitchen" Rosalie said

"You two go ahead I'll go check on Hinata" Esme said

"Okay" Rosalie and Alice said in unison as they were walking towards the kitchen

"Did you call Mr. Jenks" Edward asked jasper

"Already taken care of" Jasper spoken

"Okay" Edward said with a smile

In the bedroom...

Esme went to go get Hinata a pair of clean clothes for her to sleep in honestly, she had so many clothes she doesn't even know what to do with them anymore because Alice has a problem with shopping and spoiling her family because she was just like that. Anyway Hinata was busy preparing herself for a shower when she was getting ready to she saw someone standing in the doorway which almost caused her to jump ten feet in the air.

"You scared me" gasped Hinata

"Sorry, I didn't mean to " Esme apologized

"It's okay" Hinata spoken

"Here are some clothes for the tonight" Esme said as she handed Hinata the clothes for her to wear

''Thank you so much Esme-san" Hinata said with a little squeak

"You're welcome call me if you need anything" Esme said with a smile

"Okay " Hinata said

Hinata walked towards the bathroom which wasn't that far, she opened the door and turned on the light Hinata was stunned it was actually pretty nice no wait scratch that it was beautiful here. This was something that she wasn't use to back home this place was truly unique and she actually liked it here after she was done sight-seeing Hinata turned on the shower water mixing the water hot and cold.

Hinata extended her hand to make sure the temperature was right, it was so she took off her clothes slowly because of her wounds and wrapped her hair in a ponytail so, it wouldn't get wet. She just let the water soak her skin after all she needed to relax her sore muscles and the bruises that was actually working they were not sore as they were before but, it still hurts. She took the soap and was washing herself with it and within an instant she recognized the scent it was the smell of lavender and vanilla her favorite scent.

After Hinata was done taking her shower, she turned off the water and wrapped the towel around her body, then, she walked out the bathroom drying herself off then, when she was completely dry she put on her clothing that Esme had given her. It was a purple nightshirt with a pair of shorts that fit the Hinata perfectly despite her small size and she pulled the covers from the bed she crawled in slowly and as soon as she hit the pillow she was asleep with comfort and ease.

**In the living room...**

Now that Hinata was asleep thanks to there super sensitive ears now they can discuss the plans for Hinata's party,and everything was going as planned and there is nothing to worry about. So everyone was happy about the whole ordeal now they can relax just for a while even though there is going to be some more turmoil ahead but, just for this moment they should relax and calm down.

"Jasper did you call Mr. Jenks? " Carlisle asked

"Yes,everything will be taken care of " Jasper spoken

"We will go in the morning" Carlisle volunteered

"Me and Jasper will go, you have to go work tomorrow" Esme reminded Carlisle

"Oh, yes I had forgotten about that'' Carlisle said with a chuckle

"So, forgetful at time" Esme said as she kissed her husband

"I will be here for Hinata's party" Carlisle beamed

"Okay' They said

"While we plan a party for her" Alice said

"We!" Emmett and Edward shouted in unison

"Yes" Alice and Rosalie stated

"I just hope nothing bad happens" Emmett whined

"Quit, complaining we have a party to plan" Rosalie chided

"Okay" Emmett and Edward said sadly

"Hopefully everything goes perfectly" Esme prayed

"Yeah, I hope so too" Carlisle said as he hugged Esme

"It will" Jasper said

The next morning Esme woke up Hinata so she could get dressed and eat breakfast because they were going to meet up with Mr. Jenks so, he can do her adoption papers for Hinata so, there won't be any suspicion. Hinata woke up with a smile on her face she was actually feeling better that she was the last two days and, her fever had broke that was a good sign. Hinata got up and to go take a shower while ,Alice was picking out her a cute outfit to wear Hinata and picked out a creme colored dress with a pair of black flats and a bow to go around her waist.

Hinata stared at herself in the mirror for a moment this the first time Hinata worn a dress would show off her womanly figure and her nicely shaped legs, it was peculiar to her because the only thing she worn was a kimono never anything like this before. Hinata stared in the mirror twirling around in the dress as she was staring at herself in the mirror it was true she was a beautiful girl.

"This what you guys wear here" Hinata said as she was walking out her room

"Yes, do you like it" Alice said with a smile

"Actually, I love it " Hinata beamed with excitement

"I'm glad you do" Alice said as she hugged Hinata

"All right, let's get going" Esme said as she was escorting her out the door

"How are we getting their?" Hinata asked with confusion

"With a car" Jasper said

"A car" Hinata repeated slowly

"Yes" Esme said looking at the confused girl

As there were walking to the garage Hinata stared at this type machine before never seen it before in her life it was actually pretty cool something that you don't see everyday what else does this mysterious world has to offer. Hinata ran her hand through the metal inspecting every inch of the car Esme was enjoying Hinata's curiosity it was actually pretty entertaining to watch she was truly like a child who barely knows anything.

"Wow, this is so cool" Hinata said inspected it

"You never drove a car before" Esme asked

"I never seen anything like it" Hinata confessed

So, they went in the car and Esme turned on the ignition which was really cool and garage door opened as they were backing on the driveway Hinata thought this was really cool especially seeing the whole forest area it definitely reminded her of a place she use live accept with this new technology. Hinata never seen these strange buildings before some were almost tall as the sky while others were medium size or maybe even smaller.

In the Building...

They went inside a building to meet with a man while Hinata sat their quietly as they were talking because it was extremely rude to interrupt someone, they were discussing about the documents that he need to make for Hinata. Then, when they called Hinata's name she gave them her undivided attention and started asking questions which she did not mind cause at least she was being honest with him.

"When is your birthday" Mr. Jenks asked

"December 27th" Hinata replies

"eye color" Mr. Jenks asked as he was staring at her eyes

"Lavender" Hinata responded

"Nationality" Mr. jenks asked

"Japanese" Hinata answered

"Okay, I think that's everything, you documents will be ready in an hour" Mr. jenks responded

"Thank you, so much" Esme said with a smile

"Your welcome" Mr. Jenks replied

Hinata looked at them smiled that she was officially part of the Cullen family, honestly Hinata was glad for there kindness of even taking her in and doing this for her, she was happy to be apart of this family and someone to care for her like this they really take their time and care for the children. Even though this family is extremely warm and loving there was something that was holding this family together and, this made Hinata pondered at how strong the this family ties are.

After an hour the documents were ready Mr. Jenks handed the documents to Esme she waved goodbye as they walked out the office Esme hugged her new daughter while Jasper just gave a small smile. Hinata also noticed that Jasper does not smile at all which was pretty strange maybe something bad happened in his life and he doesn't smile that much which reminds her of a particular person, she will figure it out later who jasper reminds her of right now she just wanted to be happy.

"Let's go home" Esme implied

"Okay" Hinata said with a smile

After a couple of hours they had arrived home, while everyone in the house was busy getting everything set up for Hinata's welcoming party, Alice had heard a car in the drive way and noticed that it was Esme, Jasper and Hinata approaching. Alice was busy running around cleaning everything up which was a success, Alice ran to close the door to Hinata's new decorated room that Carlisle, Emmett and Edward did and it was perfect.

"They're coming, everyone in the living room" Alice commanded

Everyone went inside the living room while Alice went to go answer the door with a smile on her face, Hinata looked at her wondering what the big surprise was as Alice took Hinata by the hand and escorting her to the living room where a group of people were standing near the piano. Hinata was stunned it almost brought tears to her eyes nobody has never done anything like this for her it overwhelmed her that she barely know them but, they're treating her like family.

"Welcome to the family Hinata!" They shouted

"Thank you so much" Hinata said as tears came down her face

"You're welcome" Alice and Rosalie said as she hugged there new sister

**A/N: I'm still open for suggestions and ideas, update soon BYE!**


	5. Meeting Seth

**Title: Raised By Wolves**

**Characters: Hinata/Seth**

**Disown: Twilight /Naruto**

**Chapter 5: Meeting Seth**

Hinata was so surprised they did this for her she never expect them to do something like this they we're so kind enough to even throw her a party just becoming there new family member that was extremely nice of smiled at them as she spoke in a very hesitant manner as her cheeks turned a bright pink of all the attention she was getting.

"Thank you I really appreciated" Hinata said with a smile

"I knew you will like it but, we have a much bigger surprise for you" Alice said

Her eyes had widen when Alice said there was another surprise, she wondered what it was going to be after all, she never had anybody shower her so many gifts and affection, it was truly overwhelming but, Hinata was enjoying this family's company they were extremely nice to her Hinata wished she had met this family a long time ago.

"Another surprise" Hinata asked in confusion

"Yes, put the blindfold on please" Alice said as she handed the blindfold Hinata

"Um, okay" Hinata said hesitantly

Hinata put the blindfold on she couldn't see a thing the only she was black, then she felt a cold hand touch her it was Emmett, she could tell because of his muscular arms she was holding on to as they were walking towards the bedroom for her other surprise.

"I won't do anything to hurt you, sis" Emmett said with a whisper

"Okay" Hinata answered

Hinata heard the door open as she entered inside the room they had finished decorating just for her Alice took the blindfold off of Hinata, when she did Hinata was stunned at what she had seen the whole family had smiles on there faces to see there new daughter happy.

Hinata noticed her room it was different actually it was beautiful, it was decorated with creme and lavender on the walls along with her queen size bed and a shelf filled with mangas and books and a nightstand with a lunar shape lamp with her name written across the bedframe with her name on it.

"Thank you so much" Hinata said cheerfully

"You like it?" Carlisle asked

"Yes" Hinata spoken

"We should head to the kitchen to eat some cake" Esme announced

They were heading towards the kitchen until, they heard the door bell ring, wondering who it was Rosalie was going to get it and she caught a scent the smell of a two dogs which meant the wolves were here this is a not a good sign at all hopefully they will be on there best behavior especially Jacob who is extremely protective of Nessie hopefully he doesn't scare her to death.

She was walking towards the door and saw Seth, Jacob, Bella and Nessie we're here and they were suppose to return until, tomorrow Rosalie stood their in complete silent knowing this was not a good sign at all and they do not have to time to prepare themselves to tell them about there new family member but, there going to find out today.

"Hello" Rosalie said

"Hi" Seth said with a smile

"Hi aunt Rosie" Nessie replied

"Hi" Jacob stated

"I thought you guys were staying until, the weekend" Rosalie asked

"No, we decided to come here because my dad and Sue are getting ready for there wedding" Bella explains

"Oh, okay" Rosalie said

"Where is everyone?" Bella asked as she was looking around

"Come on follow me" Rosalie sighs as she opens the door further

They walked inside the house and when they took a step inside that was when they caught a very strong scent it wasn't a vampire at all but, it was human scent wondering what was he or she doing here and why were they here that was when Jacob said something about it.

"Someone is here isn't it" Jacob said as he was catching the human scent again

"Calm down Carlisle will explain, right now isn't the perfect time" Rosalie said trying to lower down Jake's loud voice

"He is going have to do some serious explaining! Where is he " Jacob shouted at Rosalie.

"Calm down you stupid mutt!" Rosalie yelled

"You little b-" Jacob growled

"What do you mean?" Bella asked as she stopped them from fighting

"She's coming this way act normal" Rosalie demanded

"What" they shouted

"I said act normal you mangy mutt" Rosalie threatened

"If Nessie wasn't here I wo-" Jacob said in anger

"Rosalie-chan is everything fine" Hinata said as she stared at the two boys

They were staring at the girl who looked to be at least fifteen or sixteen around 5'3 with straight dark blue hair down to her waist along with lightly colored eyes that looked like pearls in the ocean shining in the light blue water and was wearing a creme colored dress that fit her perfectly.

Seth stared at the girl right before his brown eyes she was beautiful no, wait she was stunning she looked like a angel that fell from the heavens,she was truly a beautiful creature who looked like a real life doll just only in human form.

"Yeah, everything was okay" Rosalie said in a calm manner

"Are you sure cause I heard shouting and I was worried" Hinata explained

"Everything is fine" Rosalie said

Hinata stared at the boys who was right before her eyes, one of the boys kept smiling at her, he was good looking boy he looked to be about 6'0 tall with black hair cropped short and his skin was russet color, wearing a pair of cargo shorts and a black T-shirt along with some black and white sneakers and a necklace with a wolf on it.

While the other boy had a stern look on his face he was the same height as him with black hair cropped short wearing a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt with a pair of sneakers as he had his arms folded staring at Hinata as if she was a suspect or something like she done something wrong, which worried Hinata because she hasn't done anything wrong to him.

**Inside the were wolves mind...**

_"She is so pretty"_

_**"Seth stop staring at the girl, you're creeping her out!"**_

"_huh, what I mean she is cute look at her so, innocent and..._"

**"Seth if you don't shut up, I swear to.."**

_"Look she is coming this way!"_

**"Seth don't do anything stupid"**

_"Um, I can't promise you that!"_

**"..."**

Hinata was walking towards them with a smile on her face as she stood there in silence but, Seth was too excited like he had way too much candy in his system Jacob looked at Seth who was grinning like a cheshire cat, Jacob sighed he already knew what the outcome was going to be and so far it was not going to be a very good impression.

"Um, this is Bella, Jacob, Nessie and S-"Rosalie said

"My name is Seth nice too meet you, you're really cute!" Seth burst out.

"Oh, god this is not good" Jacob said with a face palm

"..."

"..."

Hinata's cheeks turned a bright pink when he said that, Seth chuckled he was just so nervous around girls especially if he doesn't know them so, it was new feeling to him but, at least she didn't walk away like any other girl would do at least she spoke to him even though she was afraid of him just a little bit.

"Thank you you're too kind" Hinata said in a timid tone

"Um, sorry about that what's your name?" Seth asked sheepishly

"I'm Hinata" Hinata said

"Your eyes are so cool, I never seen anything like it" Seth said as he staring into her lavender eyes

"Thank you" Hinata said as her cheeks turned bright reddish pink

They went into the kitchen because they smelled cake and, they were wonder what's the big occasion for cake, they saw the whole family there and they knew that this was going trouble once Jacob arrives, they were wondering was there cake here was it somebody's birthday wait, they don't have birthdays cause they don't age that fast so they knew something was up.

"Oh, hi Jake, Seth, Bella and Nessie" Esme said with a smile

"Hi" Seth and Nessie said in unison

"Hi, Esme" Bella said

"You want some cake?'' Esme asked

"Okay" Nessie and Seth agreed

"Jake, how about you?"Esme asked

"What is she doing here?" Jacob blurted out

"We will explain later" Carlisle replied

"No, we are going to explain it right here!" Jacob demanded

"Jacob, calm down your scaring our sister" Alice said

"SISTER!" Jacob shouted

Hinata was scared she didn't know what to do as she grew afraid as he was shouting caused her to flinch a little bit, Jasper was reading Hinata's emotions he felt fear, anxiety and tension this was not a good sign because it's a high chance she could go into a panic mode because of Jacob's excessive barking and loud mouth which was nothing knew.

"Yes, she is a new member of the family" Carlisle stated

"What...how...is" Jacob said baffled

"Calm down" Jasper said

Jacob stared at Hinata as he wanted to kill her or shake her wondering what you have done and, how much trouble they were going to cause because of a human girl staying with them knowing they start another feud with one another. Hinata trembled in fear as she stared into his brown eyes he was more than just angry he was enraged. Without even thinking or even controlling his anger he came straight towards her.

Hinata who took a step back as she did that Hinata fell she couldn't stop staring at those eyes it was so horrifying like she was looking at wolf as he was about attack her Seth being quick on his feet grabbed Jacob by the arm and put it behind his back trying to calm him down, Hinata stood their stunned at what Seth did just to protect her from being hurt by Jacob

"Calm down Jacob, she is just a girl don't hurt her!" Seth said in anger

"Do you know what could happen if the others find out!" Jacob said to Seth

"But, that doesn't mean you have to hurt her" Seth protested

"Stop it right now" Nessie yelled as she pulled Jake away from Hinata

Esme escorted Hinata out the room where Jacob was so, he wouldn't hurt her and, tears fell down from her face as she was crying because Jacob had scared her and, that he hates her for being here wondering why was he being like this she has done nothing wrong.

"It's okay" Esme said

"He hates me" Hinata cried

"Awe, sweetie he doesn't hate you" Esme said as she comfort Hinata

After he had releases Jacob from his death grip in order for him to calm down, he looked around and noticed Hinata was gone, Seth felt bad at what Jacob did to Hinata so, he went to go see if she was okay after all, he did make her cry, Seth went inside Hinata's room because he heard her crying thanks to his excellent hearing skills.

"Hinata" Seth called out

"Yes" Hinata said as she was wiping her tears

"Are you okay?" Seth questioned

"I'm fine thanks for asking" Hinata said sniffling

"You're welcome" Seth said with a smile

Hinata was wiping her tears away with her sleeve, as she looked into beautiful serene brown eyes that had calmed her down, Seth looked at Hinata she was too beautiful to cry he wanted to see her happy so, Seth smiled at her to make her even more happy Hinata looked at him and laughed when he smiled at her. It was truly a beautiful smile it was cute and childish how he smiles.

_"Yes, I made her smile again!" _

"It's okay, how about we take a walk" Seth asked

"Um, Okay" Hinata said

**Walking outside...**

"Sorry about that" Seth said with hint of embarrassment

"Um, is he always like that" Hinata asked

"With newcomers yeah" Seth spoken

"I didn't know" Hinata said nervously

"He will eventually warm up to you" Seth said with a smile

Hinata smiled at him for being so kind and friendly towards her he was really nice reminded her of someone she couldn't remember but, he had a more gentle heart towards her and at least he made her smile so, that was a good thing.

"I hope so" Hinata prayed

"But, he is just over protective of Nessie" Seth informed Hinata

"Hm, like a dog sort of" Hinata joked

"Kind of" Seth said

So, the had continue to walk in the forest and has he stared Seth felt this urge in his body as he grabbed Hinata by the arm not wanting to let go, within a couple of moments she had locked eyes with Seth and he did the same, Hinata felt as if the world around her stopped spinning and time stood still like she was only focus on Seth.

Hinata felt as if this was a dream as she heard Seth's voice and only his voice, suddenly it stopped the spinning and time stood still suddenly, Seth realized what he had done he just imprinted on Hinata which was something he didn't expect to do and is not going be good news to Jacob or the others.

"Seth are you okay" Hinata asked as she slowly let go of his hand

"Huh, yeah, I'm fine" Seth said shaking off the strange feeling

"Um, we should head back" Hinata spoken

"Okay" Seth replied as they were both walking away from the forest

**Meanwhile with Jacob and the rest of the Cullen family….**

Everyone was mad about Jacob's outburst today wondering what has gotten into him, she's harmless but he was just doing it to protect Nessie which is what they would expect from Jacob.

Jacob sighed he still wanted to know who was this woman and where did she come from wondering if she was a threat but, when he talked to her she seemed like a nice person but, still he was not going to let his guard down.

"Who is she?" Jacob asked as he raised his eyebrow

"Our sister" Alice and Rosalie spoken

"Okay, but do you know where she come from" Jacob spoken

"Well, she doesn't remember anything" Carlisle explained to Jacob

"How come she doesn't remember anything?" Jacob asked raising his eyebrow

"She has amnesia" Carlisle told Jacob

Jacob sighed he knew that was going to be hell explaining this to the others but, he hoped Seth did not do anything stupid or reckless but, he was going to do it anyway so, he took a deep breath and just prayed that he didn't do it if he did then it was going to be more trouble.

"Hopefully Seth doesn't imprint on her" Jacob prayed

**A/N: I'm finished with this chapter now let the madness begin, Update soon BYE!^^**


	6. YOU DID WHAT!

**Title Of The Story: Raised By Wolves**

**Characters**: **Hinata & Seth**

**Disown: Twilight & Naruto**

**A/N: Bold and italics are the wolves mind**

**Chapter 6: YOU DID WHAT?!**

Jacob sat there in the chair thinking so far what he has done wondering what he did was right but, he was just defending what is his and that's Nessie but, the others were not too happy about it because Hinata is considered part of this family whether he likes or not and treat her just like he would if it was Nessie or Bella.

There was something else on Jacob's mind besides being rude towards Hinata, it was about Seth he became worried that Seth might have done something, because how the was he was staring at her he looked like wanted to just tackle her down and smother her kisses damn those stupid wolf urges.

Jacob took a deep breath if Seth imprinted on Hinata then, it was going to be pure hell telling Sam and his sister Leah which is going to be a pain in the ass because she is extremely protective of her brother and she doesn't want him to get hurt like she did with Sam when he imprinted on Emily which scarred Leah permanently because now she is paranoid and has trust issues.

Another thing about Sam and the others they hate the Cullens with a passion because to them there nothing but, parasites who suck blood but, there not because there really nice people but, with them that's not the case there savage not blood suckers who kill just for the thrill of it, Bella looked at Jake and notice he was extremely nervous about telling them a human girl is staying with the Cullens actually they adopted her into the family.

"Calm down, it will be okay there is nothing to worry about" Bella said comforting him

"Do you know how the wolves are if they find out she is staying here they will raise hell " Jacob reminded Bella

"But Hinata is officially part of this family" Edward defends

"Okay, I get your point" Jacob said trying not feel guilty for what he has done

"She is not a threat to anyone or she doesn't even know our secret" Nessie added

"Thank you Nessie for reminding me" Jacob grumbled

"Your welcome" Nessie smiled

"Besides we couldn't just let her die" Carlisle debated

"She almost died what happened? " Bella and Jacob asked looking worried

"She was stabbed and almost beaten to death" Carlisle answered

Jacob stood there stunned and horrified at what he just learned about Hinata but, there was something else on his mind, wondering how did she get stabbed with a knife and why would somebody hurt her, how the way she talks Hinata is a nice person? why would they do such a cruel thing.

He wanted to know if a vampire had attacked besides, the knife attack but, he just wanted to make sure that it wasn't a vampire attack because if it is then that was going to be much worse and, he does not need that on his hands.

" No vampire attack?" Jacob asked

"No, it was with a blunt object like a knife or a sharp tool" Carlisle said

"Where did the knife come from?" Edward asked

"I have no idea but it was probably used as a weapon like a sword or something" Carlisle noted

"Ask her it's a high ch—" Jacob said

"Hinata has amnesia the only thing she remembers is her name" Carlisle spoken

Jacob knew that wasn't going to be good enough ask her about it, so she has to stay here in order for her chance to recover or gain her memories. Jacob sighed he had no choice he was going have to tell the others because now he was running out of options.

"I have no choice but, to tell the others huh" Jacob sighs

Nodded there heads in agreement

"Oh, this is going to be hell" Jacob thought to himself

"I'm going to check on Hinata to see if she is okay" Esme said as she was walking away

"Okay" Carlisle spoken

Esme walked out the room noticed Seth and Hinata were on the couch talking, relaxing and having a really good time like they were a official couple, it was too cute at how the way they were bonding like there really meant for each other.

She did not want to ruin the moment because it was cute how they there falling for each other without even knowing, it just make you wonder how love does come in mysterious ways, Seth paused knowing for his good ears heard the sound of heels clicking against the floor and, he saw Esme looking at them.

They both stood there in complete silence as there faces bright crimson red as they had there attention to Esme. She chuckled at the two teenagers while Seth had a sheepish grin on his face as the blush was fading away from his russet skin.

Esme just wanted to make sure Hinata is okay being the lovely, caring mother she is because she looked to pretty upset about what Jacob did to her and hopefully she wasn't frightened to death by Jacob but, from the looks of things she is in good hands with Seth.

"Are you okay Hinata?" Esme asked

"I'm fine thanks to Seth" Hinata beamed

"I was just making her smile" Seth said cheerfully

"I really appreciated" Esme spoken

"No, problem" Seth with a grin on his face

Jacob sighed he knew what he had to do and that was to tell them, hopefully they will accept her if they don't then, he screwed Jacob walked out of Carlisle's study room because it was getting late and he did not want to worry Leah or his mother Sue because she will probably think he was kidnapped by a vampire or something.

As he walking down the stairs he saw Hinata, Seth and Esme, that was when Jacob looked at Seth. While Seth looked like a sad puppy because he did not want to leave Hinata and, he really wanted to spend time with her

"We have to get going" Jacob interrupted there conversation

"Awe, but we were just having fun" Seth said dejectedly

"You know how Leah and your mom is" Jacob argued

"Oh, okay see you later Hinata" Seth said with a smile

"Bye" Hinata said with a smile

Seth smiled and waved at Hinata when he was not paying attention being a klutz, he almost tripped on accident Hinata gave a soft giggle as his cheeks turned bright red with a grin on his face while walking away from them.

As they were walking away Jacob looked at Seth with a stern look on his face like a mother would do if there child had done something wrong and as for Seth he was in hot water with Jacob. Seth stared at a pissed off Jacob he already wasn't in the mood for any more shenanigans because he was already dealing with enough problems already.

Seth stared at Jacob for a moment and knew that he was on the chopping block with him so he mine us well tell him before it's too late but, Jacob he already knew that he imprinted on Hinata because the way his attitude is towards her like a sibling approach.

_Inside The Wolves Mind..._

**"You imprinted on Hinata didn't you" **

_"What?! No I didn't " _

**"Seth stop lying, I know you did imprinted on Hinata"**

_"Um, if I told you yes would you kill me!"_

**"You did what?!" **

_"Uhh..I...Um...imprinted on Hinata"_

**"WHAT!?"**

_"I couldn't help it was the spur of the moment"_

**"Seth I told you not to...I'm screwed"**

"Nobody didn't say anything when you imprinted on Nessie"

**"Leah? Seriously I don't have time for your sad ass stories"**

"Well excuse me for ruining your day...what the hell is your problem"

**"Its about Seth"**

"Seth what did you do?" 

_" I uhh...imprinted on there new family member"_

"Oh great you imprinted on a another lee..."

_"Don't say that she is not even a vampire"_

"WHAT?! THE CULLENS HAVE A HUMAN STAYING WITH THEM!"

**"SETH!"**

_"Oops" _

**"Oh this is going to be a pain in the ass" **

**Meanwhile At The Cullen Household...**

Hinata was sitting there rest of the family members she actually felt like she was member of the family, how they interact with one another back at home they weren't like this closeness sitting down laughing and talking it was totally different, the only thing they would talk about is hardly anything.

Maybe because Hiashi would never spend time with them because he is always busy with paperwork or he was trying to keep the clan under control, so he doesn't spend quality time with his daughters, the only time when he spends with them is during training but, he doesn't do that because he had lost interest in her.

Hinata felt a strong tug on her dress, it was Nessie who was looking up at her with a smile on her face, Hinata smiled back at her they did not get a chance to talk because of Jacob who was being overprotective of her.

"Are you okay?" Nessie asked

"I'm fine, thanks for asking" Hinata said with a smile

"I'm sorry about Jake he's just a little" Nessie said as her voice trailed off

"You don't have to apologize" Hinata said waving her arms around

"I have to I mean that was uncalled for" Nessie explained to Hinata

"I know but, you don't have to be guilty for his actions" Hinata replied

"Oh" Nessie said looking up at Hinata

"So, Hinata" Alice chimed in

"Hm" Hinata said looking at Alice

"Were going shopping" Alice said with a smile

"Um, are you sure you have to do that" Hinata said nervously

"Of course I do after all, you are my sister so, I want to spend quality time with you" Alice replies

"Thank, you're too kind" Hinata said blushing

"It's going to be so much fun" Alice said cheerfully

"Thank god, I'm not in that position" Emmett thought

"So, when are we going shopping?" Hinata asked

"Hmm, tomorrow morning how does that sound" Alice asked

"Okay, I wanna be back in time for Seth" Hinata said shyly

"We will make it back in time" Alice promised

"I wanna go to, so I can spend time with Hinata" Nessie volunteered

"Awe, how sweet" Hinata said

Nessie smiles at Hinata

As time passes by Hinata was starting to get sleepy because she was extremely tired after what happened today she just wanted to sleep it off. Hinata got up from the couch and started to stretch as she was going to prepare herself a bath and then go to bed because she had a big day ahead of her.

Hinata walked into her bathroom so, she can prepare herself for a nice hot bath as she took off her clothes and settled into the warm water that soaked her bruises, which was working really well as she propped her feet up and just relax as she dipped her head in the water.

It felt so good just thinking about the whole made her feel more relaxed calmed down but, there was something on her mind it was about her new friend Seth, she couldn't get him out of her head his eyes, hair, skin and his beautiful smile that warmed her heart.

Hinata pulled herself from the water to catch her breath for moment thinking about this whole thing, why would she be thinking this? he was just being friendly with her and cheering her up because of what Jake had done, he would never be interested in a girl like her.

"What's wrong with me" Hinata thought

Hinata drained the tub after she finished draining the water from the tub, next she wrapped a towel around her body, then walked into her bedroom to dry herself off, lastly she put on her pajamas finally, she crawled into bed falling asleep dreaming about her new friend Seth.


	7. Shopping

**Title: Raised By Wolves **

**Characters: Seth & Hinata **

**Disown: ** **Twilight & Naruto**

**Chapter 7: Shopping**

Hinata woke up early for her shopping trip with alice and Nessie from what Hinata had heard about Alice she was crazy about shopping but, she didn't mind the shopping situation. It sounds like fun and besides she never done recreational shopping the only thing Hinata would shop for is weapons, supplies that was all nothing else.

She was yawning and getting dressed her clothes were laid out for her she smiled at them for being so kind towards, she has never had anyone been this nice to her accept for her maids and caretakers that would wait on her hand and foot but, she didn't bother them to much because she could do it on her own.

Hinata di her daily routine wearing a black pants and a white shirt with a sweater and some black sandals she looked.

After they had she went to downstairs to meet up with Alice and the others and she looked so cute along with Nessie.

"Awe, you look so cute" Nessie said

"Thanks" Hinata said shyly

"She does" Alice said nodding in approval

Alice was staring at the woman physique she wasn't yet she was skinny at all, she had curves that was for sure she looked like a model.

"Well, a good morning to you" Esme said

"Hey,"Hinata said as she walked to Nessie

"Breakfast is ready" Esme said

"Thank you, where is Carlisle" Hinata asked

"He is at work" Esme said

"Oh, okay" Hinata noted

The two girls were estactic to take Hinata shopping with them there was so much to learn actually Hinata never experienced shopping like this before.

It sounds like fun as she was eating quietly and looked at Nessie who had a smile on face and stared at her cool bracelet.

"Hey, who gave that cute bracelet" Nessie asked

Hinata stared at her bracelet as she was trying to remember who gave to her, it comepelety blank trying to find out who gave it to her as she was staring at it.

"I don't remember" Hinata said

"Oh, you don't" Nessie said

"Yeah, I don't remember" Hinata said quietly

"hm" Nessie said

After they were finishing up there they debate, they had waved goodbye to Esme and went to do there shopping as they arrived to the mall.

"I have a question for you" Alice said as she was picking out clothes

"Huh, what's the question" Hinata asked

"Um, do you like Seth" Nessie asked

"Me…what no were just friends" Hinata said nervously

"Friends, oh come on you have to like him" Alice said

Hinata blinked owlishly wondering when did this come up all of a sudden, why were they asking questions about this maybe it was her reaction.

She sigh and took a deep breath she doesn't even know what happened so, far if she did had a crush back home hell she doesn't even remember if she did but, it was a high chance there not even together.

"I mean he is for you, he's really cute" Nessie said

"I don't know…why are we even having this discussion" Hinata replied

"How the way Seth reacted there must be some chemistry there" Alice said

"Oh, that he was just friendly" Hinata said with a nervous giggle

"Friendly, right" Nessie and Alice said

Hinata was looking at the clothes they were pretty expensive, but she tired on so many clothes she had lost count seriously it was true what they say about Alice she is a shopping addict but, it was her that was doing it picking out what was best for her.

It was fun to do but, this wasn't even her thing she wasn't really a shopping person, let's be honest she was extremely insecure about herself but, she had an amazing body so who could complain against that I mean many guys will fall to there knees.

"Hinata, you will cute in this" Alice said

"Huh, me no" Hinata said blushing

"Awe…come on it looks good on you" Alice said as she waved her bathing suit around

Her face went bright reddish pink when she the next thing Hinata wanted to try on she was too embarrassed as her cheeks turned that color Nessie and Alice was laughing at Hinata at how innocent she was it is utterly adorable.

"um..Okay" Hinata said as took it

She went in the changing room and didn't noticed how womanly she is which is, Alice and Nessie called her out as she stepped away hesitantly covering up her body which had made things worse but, then she stopped being shy for a moment and looked take herself in the mirror.

"Come on Hinata, you look cute" Alice said as she came up to her looking in the mirror

"You, really think so" Hinata said blushing

"Yeah, stop feeling shy, embrace it" Nessie said with a smile

Hinata uncovered herself and looked in the mirror she did look really cute she was stunning as she was turning around and smiled.

"You're right" Hinata said cheerfully

"Thanks" Alice said

After they had finished shopping, they decided to go home and relax after all that shopping it was fun and interesting.

**Meanwhile At The Cullen's House...**

Jacob and Seth were there wondering where they others went but, there was some trouble going on and now they had to explain the cullens about Seth and his stupid actions of imprinting on Hinata wishing he could just choke the life out of him.

"Oh, hi" Esme said with a smile

"Is Hinata here?" Seth asked with a smile

"No, she went clothes shopping with Nessie and Alice" Esme said in a calm manner

"What?! Nessie went with them why haven't yo-" Jacob said as he going commando

"Calm down, she is fine" Rosalie snapped

"Shut up! anyway I have something to tell you" Jacob said

They all wanted to know what was going to happen but, they were worried wondering was it about the wolves something bad was going to happen, Jasper was reading both of their emotions and Jacob, he was highly upset while Seth was hyperactive mode bouncing around like he had too much sugar.

"Is something wrong are the wolves okay"Esme asked

"Well, I haven't told them yet but, I wanted to tell you something" Jacob said

"What happened" Bella asked looking worried

"Seth imprinted on Hinata" Edward said out loud

"What?!" They shouted

"Thanks for ruining the surprise" Jacob said dryly

"Listen, I didn't mean to it was…just a reaction" Seth said nervously

"So, now we have to explain this Sam" Edward said

"Yes, and you know how complex this is" Jacob explained

Now everyone was truly worried how were going to tell them about this knowing that it was definetly going to be a hell a price.

"Well, I guess were going to suffer for it" Seth said

"Does anyone else know?" Emmett ask

"Leah does but, she promise to keep it a secret" Jacob said

"Oh the agony" Seth said tearfully

He heard footsteps approaching it was Hinata, Alice and Nessie arriving back from shopping that was when Seth had a smile on his face and was running to the door. Jacob and everyone shook there heads knowing he really cares for her.

Hinata looked around and noticed Seth tackled Hinata to the ground almost, luckily she was firmly held her ground as her cheeks turned a bright reddish pink. He had a big goofy smile on his face and waved at Hinata.

"Hi, Seth" Hinata said blushing

"Hi, um so how was your shopping trip" Seth asked

"It was fun, thanks for asking" Hinata said

"Awe, no problem I was just being nice, here let me help you" Seth said as he picked up one of the shopping bags.

"Thank you" Hinata said as she was walking along with them

Hinata giggled at his kindness yet he was kind of being a klutz, everyone was watching the interaction between them it was utterly cute while Jacob was scowling at Seth who was being such a fool.

**A/N: I finally finished yay:-)**


	8. The Meeting From Hell

**Title of the story:Raised by Wolves **

**Characters: Seth and Hinata**

**Disown: Sadly, I disown Twilight and Naruto **

**Chapter 8: The Meeting From Hell**

Hinata was looking at Seth as he was helping her with the shopping bags, Hinata smiled he was so kind, sweet and very humble for being so, nice towards her even when Jacob would always give him a evil look once and while which made her wonder why was Jacob so, hostile towards her I mean she has not done anything wrong. As they were walking inside her room Hinata noticed he had the bag with the bath suit in it and her face flashed a bright pinkish red.

Seth stares at Hinata for a moment as her face became pinkish red across her pale white cheeks it made him wonder why was she blushing whatever it was utterly adorable. Seth went to have a closer look at Hinata to see if she was okay being shy and hesitant, Hinata took a step back.

As Hinata was trying to keep her nerves at ease she took a step back as she was trying to hide her blushing face while trying to reach for the bag with the bathing suit in it, being clumsy Hinata fell on her bed flat on her back as her face was becoming even more red then, before Hinata looked up and noticed Seth looking at the flushed heiress.

"Hina, are you okay?" Seth asked

"I'm fine Seth" Hinata said with a squeak in her voice

"Are you sure, you look a bit flushed" Seth commented

"I'm totally, um fine"Hinata said as she slowly raised up her head

"I was just wanted to make sure" Seth spoken

"I mean, I just wanted to thank you, you're too kind" Hinata said quickly

"Awe, that's nice, Hina you're the same way" Seth spoken

"Thank you, Seth" Hinata giggled

"You're welcome" Seth said with a smile.

They both stared at each other well Hinata had to sit up because of his height he was really tall for his age, yet he was very fit for his age, when she peek her head up when she did Hinata reached about up to his neck, that was when Hinata noticed Seth's necklace it was truly beautiful, how detailed the wolf was it was truly beautiful as her hand slid across the cool metal with her finger tips.

"Um, I like your necklace it's really nice" Hinata commented

"Thank you my grandmother gave it to me" Seth spoken

Hinata now was calm and had a closer look at his body Hinata thought he would be a skinny, tall kid but, he wasn't instead Seth was lean and very muscular his arms were toned as well, Hinata once again her face was bright red because she has never been up this close up to a boy like this before in her life or has she.

Seth felt the same way about Hinata she was beautiful, I mean she might be petite but, she was really pretty I mean her eyes were the most beautiful thing he has seen in his life, I mean once you look into them you will fall into a abyss of nothing. Her eyes resembled something it was innocence with a mixture of sadness and loneliness.

"Its really beautiful" Hinata said as her voice caught his undivided attention

"Thank you" Seth said as he smiled at her

"You're welcome" Hinata spoken

"So, how was your shopping trip?" Seth asked

"Oh, it was fun " Hinata said trying regain her focus

"I'm glad to here that" Seth spoken

"So, you wanted to talk" Hinata spoken

"Yeah, I just want to get to know you" Seth said

"Oh you...want...to..get to know me" Hinata said as she pointed at herself

"Of course, Hina do you mind if I call you that" Seth asked

"Um, I don't mind at all" Hinata said shyly

"Okay" Seth said

Seth heard somebody coming it was Jacob, once again he had to leave his friend/mate again, but he had to because he was still part of the tribe and his sister would have fit if she found out that he was staying over at Cullens house.

"Seth" Jacob called

"I'm coming, bye Hina" Seth said with a wink

"Um,...bye ...Seth" Hinata said as her face went bright pink

Seth gave Hinata a hug when he did that Hinata's heart was beating really fast and her face was bright pink, as he pulled away from her and waved goodbye with a smile on his faceHinata waved back at him with a smile on her face.

Hinata sighed as she laid back , she has never had this feeling before or did she damn Hinata couldn't remember when she had this feeling before but, it felt so damn good Hinata sat on her bed trying to catch her breath as she was feeling hot, heavy and feverish.

Hinata couldn't get out of her mind this was frustrating for her because it was something that she couldn't get out of head it kept playing over and over in her mind like a broken time Hinata would close her eyes, she would imagine him smiling at her. Hinata bit her lip as her cheeks were bright red, Nessie came in the roomnoticed Hinata looked a little bit flushed which worried her a little bit.

"Hey, Hinata are you okay?" Nessie asked

"What, hmmm I'm okay" Hinata said trying to throw it off

"Are you sure" Nessie spoken

"Yep, I'm totally fine" Hinata lied

"Well, maybe a shower might help a cold one" Nessie joked

"Really, you would say that" Hinata spoken

"What, I'm being kind here!" Nessie said

"By what saying something like that I mean.." Hinata spoken

"Oh, come on I mean you never had anyone had a crush on you" Nessie said.

"I don't know" Hinata spoken

"Well, you know what live life to the fullest" Nessie spoken

"Hmm" Hinata answered

**At the wolves Den...**

It was early in the morning everyone was there even Seth was along with his older sister having breakfast as usual but, they couldn't really enjoy it because everyone was worried about Seth because he has been acting funny for the last couple of days. Wondering was going on with him and did the Cullens do something to change his behaviour.

Everyone know something was wrong with Seth because isn't very talkative or he hasn't eating like he usually does, so they knew something was wrong with him because when you try to talk to him he just sighs, giggles and smiles.

"Seth!" Leah yelled

"What the hell is wrong with him, hey hello" Paul yells across the table

"Earth to Seth" Jared said waving his hand around

"Seth did the Cullens do something?" Embry asked

"No, ummm what are we talking about here" Seth said as he spoke

"Where talking about you, what the hell is wrong with you" Jared asked

"Nothing is wrong, I'm totally fine hehehehe" Seth said giggling

"Really, are you sure" Leah asked with concern

"Yeah, ummm I'm okay" Seth spoken

They were all staring at Seth who went back into his dream phase again, wondering was he seriously okay that was when Jacob arrived on the scene and everyone wanted to know what the hell is going on with Seth.

"It's about damn time" Paul said with a hint of impatience in his voice

"Um, Jacob what the hell is wrong with my brother!" Leah shouted

"Calm down I will get to that later" Jacob quickly

"Well, if something was to happen to him!" Leah said in anger

"Calm down" Jared spoken

"Oh, yeah, why you" Leah said

"Be quiet both of you" Sam urged

That would have cut the tension between them, while Jacob sighed he was in whole lot of trouble, he took one good look at them as he was ready to speak counting down to the three so, he could at least gather his thoughts on what he was about to say.

"Ummm...Well you know...the Cullens there keeping a human girl with them and Seth" Jacob spoken

"WHAT," They yelled

"Those goddamn leeches" Paul growled as he slammed his fist on the table

"There going to do the same to what they have done to Bella" Jared said in anger

"Poor girl" Embry said in a sad tone

"Hmmm, I should've know never trust a leech's word" Sam said

Seth heard everyone's reactions and comments it made him feel sad, about the whole situation, Hinata honestly does not know what she has gotten herself into if only they saw in his way then, everything would be fine but, in reality it wasn't instead they hate them with a passion because it runs deep in their blood.

"Yeah, I know and that's not all" Jacob spoken

"Oh great another surprise" Embry and Quil said

"The reason, why Seth is acting strange is because he imprinted on her" Jacob said nervously

"What" They yelled

They stared at Seth for a moment who had a sheepish grin on his face and chuckled nervously as he noticed a pair of angry eyes were staring at him. Seth wanted to say something instead he didn't he just kept quiet and remained calm.

"Do they even know her" Sam asks

"They adopted her" Jacob spoken

"Adopted?" Jared asks

"Yes" Jacob spoken

"You know that's against the rules why would they do something...ugh" Sam said

Seth grew silent for a moment, he did not want his new friend to get hurt because of his stupid actions, to be honest Hinata is innocent in this besides she does not know about the whole vampire, werewolf thing that is unless Paul gets pissed off and tries to attack her.

"Hina, is innocent don't hurt her"Seth shouted as he broke from his daze

Everyone stared at Seth who managed to speak up as he balled his fists in anger which means he was angry and was not let anyone lay a finger on her because he that was to happen he was going to kill them, he was serious about just like Jacob is with Nessie he was going to be ten times worse.

"Seth, you don't know th-" Leah spoken

"I don't care Leah she is my imprintee, I have to protect her at all cost" Seth spoken with anger.

"Okay, " Leah said backing off

"Well, what is she like" Sam asks

"She is really nice and super cute" Seth said cheerfully

Sweat dropped from there faces when he said that, it was true she was really nice and sweet so, he sensed no threat coming from her. While Jared and others wanted to know if she was like that and how cute was she but, from Seth's point of view she was probably smoking hot how the way he describes her.

"Really?how cute is she" Jared said

"Seriously" Paul said

"That's just an act of desperation" Leah spoken

"Shut up, I just want to make sure he has good taste in women" Jared spoken

"Yeah, so you can just..." Quil said

"Enough" Sam said as his voice boomed across the room

"..."

"Bring her over so, we can see if she is a threat or not" Sam said

"Yay, Hina is coming over!" Seth shouted as he had puppy dog eyes

"..."

"..."

"Shit, this is going to be hell" Jacob thought

**Meanwhile at the cullens...**

Hinata laid on her bed in complete silence as she was staring at the stars painted on the ceiling for a while to be honest Hinata couldn't get Seth out of her head as her body felt something warm wrapped around like a blanket.

Hinata closed her eyes for a moment she had imagined Seth with his strong arms wrapped around her waist as they were watching the grayish, blue waves crashing against the rocks with the sound of pure silence it was music to her ears.

Hinata was trying her best to calm down but, it couldn't because she imagined them being cuddled up together with a blanket, kissing under the midnight stars as he pushes her down down further as their tongues collided with each other to deepen the kiss, within a couple of seconds Hinata's eyes snapped open as she was trying to catch her breath as her breathing grew heavy and low.

"It was just a dream" Hinata breathed out

Hinata turned over as she wiped her forehead it was covered in sweat along with her body, it was something that she never felt before it was a powerful sensation like a tidal wave rippled through her body wondering what was going on with her as she slammed her head against the pillow trying to find out what was going on.

"I need a shower" Hinata sighs to herself

She got up from her room and went inside, her room to take a shower and it felt so, good as the crisp, cool water touched her skin it was kind of like a stares-reliever for her as it soothe the tension. Hinata rested her head against the cool tile as she was trying to think about her strange reactions, she closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

Trying to figure out what was wrong with her, after she finished Hinata went to put on her night clothes and roamed around with the family after all she was apart of it but, at least she could get her mind off of Seth for a moment.

Hinata placed her hair in a side ponytail, she went inside the living room where everyone was enjoying themsleves even Nessie, Esme smiled at Hinata was busy drawing with Nessie.

"So, how was the shopping trip?" Edward asked

Hinata put the pencil down and stared at them with a giggle on her face as usual.

"It was fun, I never experienced nothing like that before" Hinata said

"You never went shopping!" They shouted

"I mean, I don't remember"Hinata said

"Well, it was a learning experience" Alice spoken

"More like terrible" Emmett spoken

"..."

"..."

"Hey, I'm not that bad" Alice whined

As Alice and Emmett fighting in the background and everyone was silent Hinata looked at the moon for a moment as she touched her bracelet a memory came flashing at her like a camera as she remembered little of it.


	9. House Of Wolves

**Title: Raised By Wolves **

**Characters: Seth & Hinata **

**Disown: Sadly I do not own Twilight or Naruto**

**A/N: I really appreciate the reviews they help a lot**

**CHAPTER 9: House Of Wolves**

Hinata clutched her head to the side as she let out a hiss trying to ease the pain from what she from the after effects of the flashback, the memory was a sudden spur of the moment type of thing it, was extremely strange to Hinata because she never felt anything like it before even though, the memory is vague it could possibly be about her past life.

It was a strange memory, she had it was really fuzzy but, she could remember a few details of the memory all she remembered was sitting on a bench with some guy with dark colored hair his hair looks like a duck's rear end wearing a blue shirt with a funny looking symbol with a pair of white shorts and some blue sandals was talking to her like they know each other for years.

Hinata was trembling a little bit when she had that awkward flashback, as she stood there in complete silence trying to figure out who that mystery boy was, then she felt another shockwave of pain to her head she clenched her fist trying to ignore instead it was getting worse as she shut her eyes to ignore the pain

"Hina, are you okay?" Nessie asked

"Is everything is fine" Carlisle asked

"I guess it was memory or something" Hinata guessed.

"A memory" Alice questioned.

"I don't know where it came from it was strange" Hinata said as she shook her head side to side

"Maybe, your exhausted and you some rest" Bella suggested

"Yeah,that's a good idea sleep" Hinata said as she was yawning

Hinata stood up dusting herself off maybe it was just her imagination but, it was the most strangest thing that ever happened to her as she calmed down and stopped shaking for a moment , Hinata had cooled down. As Hinata was walking away with a smile on her face she had told everyone good night as she heard towards her room so, she could go to bed and think about this whole thing..

Hinata placed her head on the pillow as she was messaging her temples and closing her eyes to ease the tension that was going on from having these strange urges about Seth which would having her waking up feeling breathless and dripping with sweat as if every waking moment was real in her dreams but, when she wakes up he isn't there.

From that strange image with a boy she was sitting with in a park or whatever it was Hinata was frustrated now, she couldn't sleep which made things even more complex because it kept playing over and over like a broken record Hinata sighed as she stood up went to go get some fresh air maybe that might help her cool down , so Hinata walked to towards the balcony to cool off.

Hinata felt the cool crisp air hit her skin and it felt so good as a another breeze hit her again and it was relaxing her as she watched the pearl moon shined with stars twinkling in the midnight blue sky.

Hinata sighed in relief as she felt all her troubles fade away as she saw the bright green grass and trees ranging from big to small and the scent of the forest was amazing as the sweet smell of pinewood and cedar tickled her nose. With the sound of nocturnal animals in the night howling away it was truly a magical feeling like a fairytale.

Hinata sitting quietly listening to the sounds of the night as she closed her eyes and nod her head in rhythm, until she heard a soft yet childish voice sound like someone was laughing. Hinata turned to her left noticed a pair of bright brown eyes staring at her with a childish smile on his face it was Seth.

"Seth,what are you doing here?" Hinata shouted as blush appeared on her cheeks

"Hey, Hina I came to see you" Seth said with a smile

"Isn't Jacob going to get upset" Hinata asks

"Nah, he is talking to them right now" Seth replied

"Oh, well we can at least talk so that's good" Hinata spoken

"I was thinking the same thing" Seth said

"Well at least, I have someone to talk to" Hinata spoken

"Hina, what are you doing out here anyway?" Seth asks

"I couldn't sleep well, the past couple of nights" Hinata said as she sat on the ledge of a branch.

"Really? I felt the same too" Seth said

"You couldn't sleep either" Hinata said as she had confusion written on her face

"Yeah, I kept having these strange dreams I don't know where they came from" Seth said

"What do the dreams mean?" Hinata asked

"My grandma says it means your destiny has been determined by fate" Seth answered

"Your grandma told you that" Hinata pondered

"Or foreshadowing the future" Seth explains

"Do you think were destined to be together?" Hinata asked hesitantly

"Honestly, we just have to wait and see" Seth answered

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing" Hinata said with hesitation.

"Me too" Seth said with a smile

Hinata continued to stare at the moon thinking about what Seth said about them being connected by fate; wondering are they really destined to be together or it's just a silly little dreams that plagues her mind making her believe these things are real. Hinata thought about Seth who was very sweet and kind towards her by cheering her up when Jacob almost attacked her or when he gave those heartwarming hugs that made her blush like crazy.

Hinata was starting to get sleepy this was the first time Hinata was going to sleep well tonight and not be plagued by those erotic dreams again. Seth noticed Hinata's silky hair touched his skin as gotten her whiff of her lavender and vanilla scent which almost had drove him into a frenzy with her intoxicating scent. Seth heard her breathing softly as she was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder looking like a angel.

Seth did not want his little angel sleeping outside with the wild animals, so he picked her up bridal style she looked cute as her hands were clasped on his shirt who looked like a innocent baby in his arms.

As Seth held Hinata close to his chest he could actually hear her heart beat softly in rhythm thanks to sharp hearing,Seth looked around and noticed a pair of yellow eyes blended in the coal black night it was Sam to make sure things were all right at the cullens residence.

**"Is everything fine"**

_"Yes, there is nothing to worry about" _

**"Your sister just wanted to make sure you are okay"**

_"Well, tell her I'm fine and stop worrying!"_

**"Okay I will tell her" **

_"Good now, let me be!" _

**"All right I will let you be" **

Seth looked in the distance and saw the yellow eyes disappeared and saw the whole wolf pack following him like a herd as they vanished into the night,Seth sighed about her sister being so paranoid about Hinata that it was making him have second thoughts about having Hinata over Sam's house tomorrow.

He did not want innocent blood to be shed which was Hinata because if they try anything he will kill them he does not care, it's the safety and well-being for Hinata, Seth had noticed the air was started to cold, he did not want Hinata to get sick because she doesn't have the same body temperature obviously she was human and he was well a werewolf.

Seth opened the patio door which he manage to do with ease because he was a great multi tasking and good reflexes, he shut the patio door behind him with his foot and was carrying Hinata to her bed.

Seth placed Hinata on the bed lightly not slamming her down he had to be extremely delicate with her because once again his inhumane strength which can cause a lot of damage. Seth stared at the sleeping beauty how beautiful she looked as her hair spread all over the pillow like a waterfall and her purple nightgown draped all over the bed, she truly looked like a princess out of one of those fairytales from a story book.

"I can't afford for Hinata to get hurt" Seth thought

He stood up and let Hinata sleep peacefully instead of watching her sleep which was utterly cute he could watch her sleep all night, but he was not going to do it knowing Jacob he is paranoid just like his sister. Seth was walking towards the living room where everyone was talking about the decision of having Hinata going over to Sam's house.

"Hey, where is Hinata?" Esme asked

"She's asleep" Seth answered

"She must have been tired" Carlisle said

Seth was leaning against the wall with a certain look on his face wondering what there doing is the right thing, as he grew very concern and was starting to get anxious. Everyone seemed noticed how much Seth really cares about Hinata it wasn't the imprinting that was making him like this it was something much more deeper and stronger it was love.

"Seth" Jacob spoken

"Have you made a decision yet" Seth responded

"Yes, we have they have to see Hinata to determine if she is a threat or not" Jacob reviled

"She is not a threat" Seth said defensively

"In your eyes she is not but, we don't know that" Jacob spoken

"I don't give a damn" Seth growled out

"We have to" Bella said

" I just don't want anything bad happen to her" Seth spoken as his voice was trembled with fear

Jasper was sensing Seth emotions it was filled with fear, anxiety all in one and its all for Hinata because he doesn't want anything bad happen to her. After things had cooled down Seth realized that they must go through it because of Sam's ruling he is eldest so, it does make sense because he must realize that Sam is the alpha male what he says goes.

"Is this about Hinata?" Rosalie asked

"I just don't want her to get hurt okay" Seth spoken

"She won't I don't believe the others would hurt her" Jacob sighs

"I hope not because I would beat the hell out of them for messing with my Hina!"Seth declared

Everyone had sweat drop from the faces when Seth said that, but at least he was happy because they could at least spend the whole day together and not be bothered by Jake and his shenanigans, so it was a win-win situation maybe he might invite her to mother's wedding as a date that was when the idea popped up to invite Hinata to his mother's wedding.

"She will spend the whole day there" Carlisle said

"While we go hunting" Bella spoken

"Well, that will be a good idea she needs to get out for a while" Esme spoken

"Since her injuries are fully healed" Edward added

"Injuries? I thought she bumped her head" Seth said as he looked at them

"No, her injuries were quiet severe" Carlisle spoken

"What kind of injuries, I might ask" Seth said curiously

"She was almost beaten to death" Esme spoken

"Why would somebody do something like that" Seth said in anger

"That's what were trying to find out" Carlisle said

Seth was stunned from what they told him about Hinata's injuries which could have almost killed his beloved it princess and he does not want that to happen to her, let's just focus on what was going on as they prepared for what was going to happen tomorrow.

**NEXT MORNING...**

Hinata woke up it was around eight or seven in the morning as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and blinked owlishly as she stared at her room for awhile, she could have sworn Seth was here they talked until, she had fallen asleep it made her wonder how on earth did she landed on her bed.

Then, suddenly she realized and a smile appear on her face it was not a dream at all the whole was real the conversation everything was real so it was not her imagination going awry at all, somehow it was strange at how he made her fall asleep just that quick because now Hinata felt more relaxed and refreshed.

She stood up stretching and yawning as she was getting ready for the day, but there was something on her mind like she hasn't been able to sleep the past couple of nights because of those weird dreams of intimate moments made her very tense.

She went to go take a shower and she was in a happy mood today as she was taking a shower Hinata kept thinking about that memory of her sitting down with a boy she has never seen in her life or has she seen that boy before as it made her mind wonder about Seth and her being together.

After she finished brushing her teeth, and combing her hair Hinata laid out a pair of clothes for the day, a light purple spaghetti strap shirt that would fit snugly around her curvaceous figure along with a white sweater that hung loosely over her right shoulder with pair of black jeans and a pair of black and white converse with her hair was down.

As she was walking out the door to her room Hinata noticed the whole family was up as she waved good morning to them, and smiled. When she looked around Hinata had notice that Jacob was here, but Seth was not here it made her worried a little.

"Hi" Hinata replied

"Good morning" They all said

"Oh, hey where is Seth?" Hinata asked

"He is over a friend's house" Jacob spoken

"Oh, I see" Hinata spoke

Carlisle told her she was spending the day with Jacob and his friends today, which made Hinata a little nervous because she remembered the last time which was not a pretty good outcome.

"They won't hurt you" Jacob said

"Are you sure?" Hinata questioned

"I'm sure Seth he won't let anything happen to you" Jacob said

"Of course, he won't" Hinata said as her face turned reddish pink

"Well, have fun" Esme and Carlisle spoken

"Okay, I will" Hinata said as she waved goodbye

Hinata and Jacob didn't say nothing during the car ride, but he should at least apologize for his foolish actions which he had once again made himself look like a complete jackass; he also feels guilty because now Nessie is not talking to him until he apologizes to Hinata so he mine us well do it. Jacob overreacted because he was protecting Nessie but for one thing they were right Hinata was part of there family he must respect her whether he likes it or not.

"Listen, Hinata" Jacob spoken

"Hmm" Hinata replied

"I'm sorry about what happened a couple of nights ago" Jacob said

"Apology accepted" Hinata answered

"Okay" Jacob said with

Hinata had noticed there were going down a path wondering where was he taking to as she was looking around within a couple of moments Hinata had spotted a house what look to be like cottage with a nice ocean veiw of the place it was truly beautiful and very relaxing to be it her it was a stress reliever.

Emily, Kim, Rachel, and Claire were all at the house while the boys were busy patrolling the area to make sure everything was okay, while Emily had began making breakfast for them and there guest that will joining them. Rachel, Kim and Claire looked out the window and noticed Jake had showed up with a petite girl with dark blue hair and pale lavender eyes wearing black pants and a white sweater that expose her womanly curves and her lovely bosoms.

"Emily, come here" Rachel whispered

"Huh, what is it?" Emily said as she put the muffins in the oven

"It's the girl the one that Seth had imprinted" Claire told her

"What she's here already?" Emily asked

"Yeah, come look" Kim pleaded

"Okay" Emily said as she was putting the muffins in the oven

Emily was walking towards the window so she can at least get a closer look at the pale eyed beauty and she was shocked at what she had seen, this girl was truly a exotic beauty from her hair to her beautiful pearl eyes and her womanly curvaceous figure.

They were shock at Seth, he really chosen a very cute girl to imprint three cheers for Seth. Jacob opened the door that was there cue to get away from the window so, they wouldn't get caught red handed while Emily pushed Claire and Kim out of the kitchen almost cause them to fall flat on their faces.

"Hey" Claire and Kim said in unison

"Hello"Rachel and Emily said in unison

"Hi, my name is Hinata" Hinata said with a cute small smile

"What a pretty name I'm Claire and this is Kim" Claire introduced

"I'm Emily" Emily announced

"And I'm Rachel cool eyes" Rachel spoken

"Thank you" Hinata said blushing

"Your the girl in the Cullen family they recently adopted?" Emily asked

"Yeah, how do you know?" Hinata questioned

"The cullens are very interesting people" Rachel lied

"Actually, there just well known people" Kim added

"Oh, I see" Hinata guessed

Jacob heard footsteps approaching it sound like the boys, but they were still miles away still he wanted to take safety precautions for Hinata's sake and the Cullens because she apart of the Cullen family so, he decided to meet up with them while the girl's were socializing with Seth's imprintee Hinata.

"Were are you going?" Claire asked

"I'm going to meet up with the others" Jacob answered

"Okay, bye" Emily said

"Hmmm, others" Hinata asks

"There is more of them, didn't Seth tell you" Kim spoken

"No, me and Seth hardly spend any time together" Hinata said

"Really, well I the more you spend time with him the more your feelings will grow" Emily explained

"Huh, me..and...Seth" Hinata said as her cheeks were reddish pink

"Yeah, I mean he talks about like your this famous celebrity or something" Kim said

"Really, he is too kind" Hinata added as her cheeks were bright red

"Are you okay, you look a little bit flushed?" Rachel asked

"I'm fine just overwhelmed by Seth's generosity" Hinata answered

"Okay" Claire said

"Well, you can help me with breakfast if you want to" Emily replied

"Sure, I will help" Hinata spoken as she was walking towards the kitchen with Emily

**Meanwhile With The Boys...**

Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Seth and Quil were patrolling the area to make sure no vampires or anyone else had invaded there territory because they had heard to have seen two shadowy figures that moved faster than the wind and nobody hasn't been able to catch them.

It was probably another vampire sticking there fangs in the wolves territory and needed to be teach a lesson or two of not to mess with the wolves because they will kill you with no hesitation, but they have not seen the shadow figures yet, but if it's shows up again then they will be ready for it.

"Can we go now" Paul said getting annoyed

"Not yet we just wanted to make sure everything is fine" Sam advised

"Well, I hope Emily has breakfast ready" Jared thought

"Wait, isn't that girl suppose to be coming over" Embry reminded them

"Oh, you mean Seth's imprintee" Paul said with a smirk

"Really, your going try to hit on my Hina!" Seth shouted

"Whoa! take it easy there" Quil said trying to calm him down

"It was just a joke, now your starting to act like Jacob" Paul said

"Sorry, I just don't want anything b-" Seth spoken

"Ssh, be quiet" Sam scolded

"Huh!" They all said

As they were being silent Seth heard footsteps approaching they were all anxious who was coming and as the bushes were being slowly removed and it was a tall figure Jacob because he was pretty tall almost mistake him for a bear.

"Did you have to scare us half to death!" Paul shouted

"Its not problem you can't tell the difference between a bear and human"Jacob snorted

"Every since you been with those godda-" Jared growled

"Don't you dare call them that"Jacob snarled

"Um, I don't want to ruin your fight but, isn't that girl suppose to be here" Embry reminded them

"Oh you mean Seth's mate" Jared added with a smirk

"What...no..Um..we're just friends" Seth said as face turned bright pink

"I heard that excuse before and look what happened with Sam and Emily" Jared and Quil said with a smirk

"..."

"What you think me and Hinata are romantically involved"Seth baffled

"It's gonna happen sooner or later and you won't be able to fight it" Paul said with a smirk

"Awe, come on stop tormenting me" Seth whined

"Well, it starts off with those erotic dreams of intimate moments" Jared teased

"Wait, doesn't the imprintee have the same dreams too" Quil asked

"Yep" Paul and Jared said

"Could we stop talking about this besides I'm hungry" Seth said as he was walking away embarrassed

The girls enjoyed Hinata's company Seth has made the right choice of imprinting on her, she was very nice and sweet also very helpful. Hinata was helping Emily set up the table for breakfast because she was doing out of kindness but, Hinata was surprised at how much food she made just for the boys it was like feeding a pack of wolves.

"Wow, this is a lot of food" Hinata said in shock

"I know but, I do it for them" Emily said

"You must really care for them?" Hinata asked

"Of course I do but, the one I cared the most about is Sam" Emily said cheerfully

"Sam? Who is Sam" Hinata questioned

"My boyfriend" Emily said blushing

"Oh" Hinata said as put the cinnamon buns on the table

As they finished up Hinata was looking out in the door and saw a group of boys coming this way talking to one another like they were brothers literally. Hinata was shocked because for one thing they were shirtless only wearing a pair of shorts and some shoes which was strange to Hinata because she never seen anything like it.

"Oh, there here" Rachel yelled

"Huh, that's them" Hinata said in shock

"Yep" Claire said cheerfully

Hinata heard the door opened and noticed a group of tall, toned and muscular shirtless boys came inside the house her face was burning red like chili peppers because she never knew Seth was so muscular because he would always wear a shirt, Seth noticed Hinata was extremely bashful it was utterly cute.

"Hey, Hina" Seth said as he walked up to her

"Hi, um Seth" Hinata said as her face was bright red

"Are you feeling okay?" Seth asked

"Yes, um yes I'm feeling okay" Hinata said with a squeak

"Guys this is Hinata" Seth introduced

"Damn" Jared said

"I wonder if she has a twin sister or something" Embry pondered

"She is smoking hot" Paul thought

"How the hell...Seth you lucky bastard!" Quil muttered

"Why is your shirt off" Hinata asked

"I don't know I like the weather" Seth joked

After they had finished eating their breakfast and asking Hinata a million questions which she had managed to answer, Seth decided to take Hinata down to the beach for a little walk so, they can at least spend some quality time with each other.


	10. Invitation

**Title: Raised By Wolves **

**Characters: Seth & Hinata **

**Disown: Sadly I do not own Twilight or Naruto**

**A/N: Yeah, I think she is three-year old but, I wanted to make her older anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 10: ****Invitation **

They gathered around the breakfast table as if it was thanksgiving feast or a something like a family occasion like a family reunion , Hinata wondered if family are suppose to be like this loving, caring about one another and having each other's backs. Isn't families suppose to be just like the Cullens who were heartwarming and kind to accept her as a family member even though, they do not have the same blood.

Hinata doesn't even know if she is part of a family or not, maybe that guy she saw in her flashback was probably her family member probably her brother or cousin because; they had a strong sibling connection from her flashback it seems like they were talking to each other like they had a sibling type of vibe but, she was not going focus on that instead she was going to enjoy her breakfast and spend time with Seth while she has the chance.

Hinata was watching them as she was eating her cinnamon buns, and was drinking her orange juice while observing the commotion that was going on between Seth, Paul, Embry and Jared also Quil which was pretty entertaining to watch them , it was fun to watch the sibling rivalry it was really funny and cute how they way they fought each other it was really interesting.

On the other hand Hinata kind of felt sorry for him as he was tormented by Jared and Paul who kept making fun of him until, he was red in the face with high pitch squeals it was utterly adorable watching like the others were just laughing and joking around with him about them being a cute, official couple, at least they were having some fun enjoying there breakfast laughing and talking, until Jared caught everyone's undivided attention by placing bets on them.

"Place your bets everyone!" Jared announced

"What you mean place your bets?" Hinata said looking embarrassed

"If Seth asks you on a date" Paul replied

"Seriously, you're going to do that!" Seth said flustered

"Of course we are " Paul said grinning

"No, me and Seth are friends!" Hinata said as cheeks turned pinkish red

"So, you never sle-" Brady said as his voice trailed off

"Um do you think that is something we should be talking this right now" Seth added as his face was even more red

"Well, we mine us well talk about it since we all adults here" Paul said trying to ease the tension

" Okay, we already know how you like it because Kim was sore a couple of days" Jacob recalled

"..."

"Okay, um I think I get the point here" Seth said chuckling nervously

"..."

"You two make a really cute couple" Quil pointed out

"Huh..what !?" Hinata said blushing

"I mean you two are destined to be together" Embry spoken

"Huh, both of us " Hinata said pointed at herself

"Yeah, look how happy he is with you" Collin said with a smile

"Eventually, it come to you will never expect but it will" Sam told Hinata

"Thanks for the advice" Hinata said

"Your welcome" Sam said

Hinata was staring at Seth for a moment thinking about him made her smile and very giddy for a moment even thinking about him made her feel so, warm and fuzzy inside her chest. Hinata was reflecting on all the sweet things he is really a gentleman treating her like a princess with love and care it was truly a romantic fairytale in a awkward way. Hinata enjoyed everything about Seth, from his sweet heartwarming smile to his immature personality, and his heartwarming hugs which was utterly sweet and romantic by making her laugh and smile which what she wanted was true happiness.

Seth noted how embarrassed Hinata was feeling about the whole couple thing because she doesn't know about the imprinting situation Seth wishes that he could tell Hinata the truth, but the one thing Seth fears is that she might not accept him for who he really is and will not see him as a person anyone, but a savage beast or maybe she will understand she has to, Seth took a quick glance at Hinata noticed how happy and innocent was smiling and laughing as if she was a part of the tribe.

"Hey, Hina" Seth called out

"Yes, Seth" Hinata spoken

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk ?" Seth asked

"Sure, where to?" Hinata questioned

"Down by the beach, if you don't mind " Seth said

"Okay , after I help Emily clean up" Hinata told Seth

"All right" Seth smiled

After the huge breakfast feast was over Hinata decided to help clean up the mess after all she was a guest in her home so, why not return the favor by giving back. Emily enjoyed Hinata she was truly a sweet girl down to earth girl and was suitable for Seth even though, she is denying the whole romance thing , but sooner later they were going to close actually this is just a spark of the flames.

Emily reminisced about her love life with Sam it was just like this , but this was far more the best romantic couple they so cute, young and innocent Seth is lucky to have her. Hinata was helping Emily put the dishes away as she was humming a sweet soft tune it was really a beautiful tune.

"Hinata" Emily called out

"Yes" Hinata repiled

"I didn't know you sing" Emily and Rachel said with a smile

"Oh, that I do it for fun" Hinata giggled softly

"Well, that is really beautiful" Kim spoken

"Thank you, you are too kind" Hinata said blushing

"Thanks for helping me" Emily said cheerfully

"Your welcome" Hinata giggled

After finishing up cleaning up the kitchen which will be messed up in a couple of hours because she is going have to make lunch later on, anyway Hinata walked over to Seth who was smiling with excitement because now there able to spend some time alone with Hinata that when it's his chance to at least ask her on a date.

Seth stood up next to her as he was escorting her out the door when they noticed a group of boys staring at him who was whistling and cheering the romantic couple which made both of their faces turned bright pink from the attention they were earn as Seth was walking until, once again Jared and Paul decided to torment poor Seth again.

"Have fun" Jared said with a smile

"Not too much fun, if you know what I mean" Paul said with a wink

"Stop it, it's not like that Jake " Seth said blushing

"Hey, don't look at me" Jacob said trying to hold his laughter

"Were just kidding" Embry spoken

"All right, we will stop" Quil promised

"If you think were -" Collin said as his voice trailed off

"We will stop just for the sake of your sanity" Brady answered

"Really?" Seth questioned

"Yes, now go on you two love birds" Quil teased

"Shut up" Seth said blushing

"Come on Seth, I wanna see the ocean" Hinata said cheerfully

"Oh, okay" Seth said with a smile

Seth and Hinata were walking down the path the had lead to the beach because he knew they were close because of the smell of salt that tickled his nose just a little bit and the air had started to get cooler so, he knew they were closer to the beach.

It was truly a beautiful sight with the overcast weather and the sunlight was barely peeking through the clouds it was gorgeous yet it was also very relaxing as the waves were crashing against the rocky coast . They were walking towards the beach so, they decided to sit down and relax as they were watching the lovely waves rising back and forth like a child being rocked by their mother.

"You like it here?" Seth asked

"Yes, it's so peaceful and quiet" Hinata smiles

"Yeah, well I come here to think a lot" Seth explains

"I can see why" Hinata giggles

"Hinata" Seth called out

"Hmm, Seth what is it?" Hinata asks

"Um, I'm sorry didn't warn you about the boys" Seth said bashfully

"Its okay, there really nice" Hinata said

"Really?"Seth asked

"Yeah" Hinata spoken

"Oh" Seth said blushing

Hinata stared at Seth noticed his tattoo it was pretty cool the design like a wolf shaped sort of once you look into it but, it was so beautiful wondering how did he get it. Seth had noticed Hinata was admiring his tattoo he promised never to show to Hinata which is why he would always keep on a shirt , but since he belong to wolf pack then he must take it off after all he does have the body for it.

"Seth" Hinata asked

"Hm" Seth spoken

"When did you get you tattoo?" Hinata asked

"Well, it's a tradition when person of a certain age entering into adulthood " Seth lied

"Oh, interesting so does the others have one?" Hinata asked

"Yes, it's tribal" Seth explains

"Tribe? You come from a tribe" Hinata asks

"Yeah, were called the Quileute" Seth answers

"Quite interesting I would like to know more" Hinata said with a smile

"I will tell you later Hina" Seth promised

"Okay" Hinata said

"I was going to ask you something" Seth spoken

"Huh, what is it?" Hinata asked

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me" Seth ask

"A..date?" Hinata questioned

"If don't mind" Seth said heistantly

"Sure" Hinata said cheerfully

"Yes!" Seth said

Seth was doing a little victory dance in his mind because Hinata said yes about going on a date with him that does not mean their official couple, but he just wanted to take it slow any he was happy about the whole thing now he had to think of a plan wondering where was he going to take her but, he wanted to something to do something to make her feel special probably buy her a gift and shower her with love and affection how sweet that will be, but he was going need help from Nessie and Jake.

Hinata giggled at Seth's sweet gestured it was really nice of him to take her on a date , to be honest Hinata never been on a date and this is her first time going on a date. She always wondered what it will be like hopefully it was going to be fun with Seth around.

"Seth, do you think we should be together?" Hinata ask

"What makes you say that" Seth spoken

"I don't know maybe because people are telling us" Hinata told Seth

"Remember, let nature takes it course" Seth advised

"Maybe were overstepping our boundaries" Hinata said

"We're starting off with a date right"Seth joked

"Yeah" Hinata simled

"So, that's a good thing" Seth reminded her

"I know, let's just have fun okay" Hinata said cheerfully

"Okay" Seth beamed

Hinata was running while Seth had chased her being a wolf also having the advantage of being fast he had finally caught up with her by grabbing her by the waist when he did that she fell on the ground Hinata was on the top and Seth was on bottom, that was until he reversed it now Hinata was on the bottom and he was on the top since he was the tallest.

They both stared at each other in complete silence it was so silent Seth could hear both of there hearts beat in rhythm it was most strangest thing Seth felt in his life he was truly connected to his imprintee emotionally, though when he stares into her lilac eyes he notices something about them it was lost, confusion and despair like she was searching for something but couldn't find out what it is it.

Hinata stared into his earthly brown eyes that were filled with kindness and compassion something she has never felt before, but it was also something else she could sense from his eyes like there was something like he is hiding something and is afraid to tell it made her wonder what is the big secret and should she be afraid or accept it.

Seth pushed himself up to get a better view of Hinata and once again she was close to his chest because he is extremely tall, they did not notice a girl with short hair who was 5'6 wearing a tank top and pair of blue jeans and some sneakers were both staring at the couple until, Seth heard her voice and gave a sheepish smile while Hinata looked at both of them.

"Seth" Leah said

"What a kill joy" Seth muttered

"Who is that?" Hinata asked

"My sister Leah" Seth introduced

"You have a sister" Hinata said in shock

"I'm his sister who are you?" Leah asked

Hinata and Seth pulled apart from each other while Hinata was busy dusting the dirt off her pants also her sweater. Leah was staring at the girl's overall appearance she was beautiful Leah was happy that he chosen a pretty girl to be with. Hinata stared at Leah with a smile on her face after she had finished fixing herself up.

"I'm Hinata, nice to meet you" Hinata spoken

"So, your the one who was adopted by the Cullens?" Leah questioned

"Yes" Hinata said with a smile

"Well, it was very nice meeting you" Leah said

"It was nic-" Hinata spoken

Hinata had another painful flashback this time it was not the boy she was sitting near the lake instead it was someone looked extactly like her they could pass for twins but, the difference is that he did not dark blue hair instead it was coffee brown the length was the same but, was tied into a low ponytail, his clothes were different to he was wearing a Khaki shirt and a pair black shorts with some sandals and a bandages wrapped around his arms.

It looked like she fighting him and the battle was getting intense as she was trying her best to block his punches, but was failing miserably at least she was trying, while a group of people was cheering her on motivating her especially a blonde boy with bright blue eyes with whiskers screaming at her and a another boy with black hair with two red triangles on both of his cheeks and slit pupils with a puppy on top of his head "Come on Hinata-chan you can do it!" Both of the screamed at the same time.

A white light flashed before her eyes until, she heard a soft voice told her to wake up Hinata blinked her eyes owlishly, she took a mental note that she wasn't on the beach anymore but, inside Emily's house on the couch she looked around and noticed Seth and the others were right beside her.

"What..happened" Hinata groaned

"You fainted" Seth spoken

"I did" Hinata said with confusion

"Yeah" Seth spoken

"Hmmm" Hinata said

"I'm just glad your okay" Seth said with a sigh of relief

"Thank you, Seth" Hinata said

"Your welcome" Seth spoken

As she noticed everyone was beside her making sure she was okay and she was tryiing to puzzle that strange memory again wondering why were they fighting and how come she was fighting him for what was the purpose exactly.

After being the whole day here it was time for her go home to the Cullens so she could at least tell them about her day, Hinata waved goodbye to her friends as they she couldn't wait to see them again tomorrow because they were going to go down to the beach and Seth wanted to take her cliff diving if she wanted to.

Hinata was so tired from her adventure today from Seth asking her on a date to meet the others as they torment Seth and Hinata being the cutest couple in the world also Jared placing bets it was so much fun as she just smiled and looked at the clouds.

**Meanwhile In Konohagakure...**

It has been four months since Hinata has been missing and everyone beginning to lose hope even her father who had started planning funeral arrangements for Hinata if they don't find her any time sooner as for Hannabi she has been up all night crying hoping that her sister will turn up safe and sound.

Well, it has taken a major effect on the Hyuuga household for one thing, she is the heiress of the clan and secondly, she is part of the Main House so this makes things even more worse than it already is, but what they fear the most is probably a grisly reality is true that Hinata is dead.

Even her friends were taking a devastated her teammates they lost more than just a teammate but they lost a little sister who would always cheer them, on motivating them to move forward and never give up. As for Sasuke he was grief stricken about Hinata missing he enjoyed the companionship. Until, Naruto said something that will motivate them and continue there search for Hinata.

"We must not give up hope, Hinata-chan has to be around here somewhere" Naruto spoken .

"We mine us well give up she is probab-" Neji said

"Don't say that she is not dead don't you dare!" Sasuke shouted

"What the hell has got into you Uchida" Kiba spoken

"Its just that I miss Hinata"Sasuke cried

"We all do " Naruto and Neji said

"Maybe we should calm down take a break" Kiba suggested

"Yeah, that is a good idea" Neji said

"I guess your right" Sasuke sighs

Sasuke sat near a bench to calm down at least, Sasuke looked inside his pocket and felt a cold metal against his fingers he looked at it and remembered the bracelet Hinata had given him a couple of months ago, he forgot to put it on. As he stared at it he noticed puddles were formed around it then, he realized that he was crying since the Uchida massacre he stopped crying but this was about a girl who was extremely friendly towards him and who had shown him kindness and compassion is now gone.

Sakura was extremely frustrated because Sasuke has not asked her out instead he was too busy worrying about Hinata which was really annoying and starting to irritate her because she could at least be in Sasuke's arms smothering her with kisses but, no instead he is crying over Hinata.

Ino was reflecting on what she has done and it was terrible every night she would imagined Hinata's blood stained body which had fallen into the icy cold river watching her suffer screaming in terrible agony begging for mercy hopefully the pain will stop but, it didn't only things got worse.

"Ino-chan" Ten ten called out

"Huh, oh hey" Ino said with a smile

"Is something wrong are you feeling okay" Temari asked

"I'm fine it's just Hinata, I hope she is okay" Ino prayed

"Yeah, me too I can't imagine what the Hyuugas are going through" Tenten sighs

"Or Neji-kun and the boys man how much pain their going through" Temari replied

"Guys, I have a confession to make" Ino announced

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Temari questioned

"Well me and Sakura did something horrible to Hinata" Ino confessed

"What the hell did you do?!" Temari and Tenten shouted

"No, I said too much" Ino reminded herself

"No, you said it now finish it dammit!" Tenten urged

"We need to know, we will not tell anyone okay" Temari spoken

"Promise" Ino spoken

"Of course" Temari and Tenten

"Okay, me and Sakura-chan k-" Ino spoken

Ino was about to confess to the sinful deed she has done to get rid of the heiress until, there was a puff of smoke had risen it was a ANBU wearing a cat mask, staring at the two kunochi Temari and Tenten they wondered what the results are going to be.

"Temari, and Tenten" Cat ANBU spoken

"Yes" they both said in unison

"The Hokage would like to speak with you" ANBU said in a calm manner

"Okay" Temari and Tenten spoken

So, they left Ino as she was thinking about the guilty conscious she had on her mind, that was when Sakura showed up with a smile on her face wondering how Ino was holding up hopefully she has not told anyone about their little secret.

"You haven't told anyone yet" Sakura asked

"No" Ino said nervously

"Good, hopefully you will keep it that way" Sakura said with a smile

At the Hokage Tower...

Temari and Ino arrived at the Hokage tower because Tsunade wanted to have a word with them hopefully it could shed some light on Hinata's disappearance because they were running out of options and was fearing the worst that Hinata might be dead.

There was something on their minds it was about what Ino was going to tell them and why did she tell them to not tell anyone maybe, it was about Hinata and what really happen to Hinata and why her but, they were going to find out later.

Temari and Tenten opened the door and noticed a worried Tsunade and her assistant Shizune who was also worried about Hinata's disappearance too. She sat in complete silence when she looked at those and she started to speak.

"So, the reason why I called you two is because I have a very important assignment for you" Tsunade explains.

"Is it about Hinata" Temari asked

"Yes, it is about Hinata's whereabouts" Tsunade spoken

"Okay, that is good where is she" Tenten said with excitement

"Well, according to the chakra signals she is not in elemental nations" Tsunade explained

"What do mean she is not in elemental nations!" Temari and Tenten shouted

"She is located in Forks, Washington" Tsunade announced

"Huh, were in the hell...what!?" Temari and Tenten shouted

"In America and your assignment is to bring her back here" Tsunade told them

"Um, okay and is their anything else" Tenten asked

"Yes, report to me everything about Hinata and in case if there is any trouble I will contact the boys" Tsunade told them

"And when do we leave?" Temari asked

"Tonight, I want this done quickly as possible" Tsunade said

"Hai" They both said

"Who is our team captain?' Tenten asked

"Kurenai" Tsunade told them

"Hai" They both said

"You are dismissed" Tsunade said as she continued her paperwork

They both left out the Hokage tower not saying a word about the whole mission thing because they do not want the boys all riled up about the whole situation so, the didn't tell them about the mission so, quickly packed their bags and head off to Washington, Forks so, they can get Hinata back.

**Meanwhile At The Cullen's Residence...**

They had arrived at the Cullen's house as they pulled in the driveway, Hinata was already asleep in the back of the car and she did look pretty cute sleeping like a Angel as he went in the back seat and poked her face in order for her to get up.

Hinata blinked her eyes and noticed Seth was staring at her right in the face and once again she started to blush feverishly as she stared into Seth's cool brown eyes with a sunny smile on his face.

"Hey, Hina your up" Seth said with a smile

"Oh, good" Hinata spoken as she yawned

"So, you had fun today" Seth asked

"Yes, I did" Hinata said

"Good, I'm glad you did" Seth said

"You're too sweet" Hinata spoken

Seth let her out the car being careful for her not to fall or anything he just picked up and placed her on the locked eyes with Seth as he just wanted to stay there forever knowing the Cullens they were pretty worried for her so, he decides to usher Hinata inside the house and was talking about the date situation.

"So, your still on for the date" Seth spoken

"Of course Seth, I'm up for it" Hinata said blushing

"Okay, your in for a big surprise" Seth smiled

"I like surprises" Hinata said

"Good" Seth spoken

They were walking towards the house because Jacob was inside waiting for them to tell about what happened even Leah was inside too which was unusual because she doesn't even like being around they were inside the house and noticed the whole family was here.

Nessie and Jacob were drawing together while Alice was talking to Rosalie about fashion tips and styles, while Emmett was watching the sports on television a baseball game and Jasper was playing chess with Edward, Bella and Esme were in the kitchen making dinner for Nessie and Hinata as for Carlisle he was busy reading a book so, they were at least having some fun.

"Hey, everyone" Seth and Hinata said

"Oh, hi Seth and Hinata" They said in unison

"So, how was your day?" Alice asked

"Oh, it was so much fun" Hinata said with excitement

"Where the boys nice to you?" Emmett asked

"Yes, they were very nice to me and funny" Hinata said with a giggle

Hinata and Seth walked towards the living room were everyone was at and Hinata told them about her fun romantic adventure today about the guys and telling them about the bet Jared made about Seth and her which made Seth flush a bright red, while the others exchanged chuckles at Seth while having a sheepish grin on his face. Until, Nessie said something that would make them red in the face.

"I told you make a really cute couple" Nessie said cheerfully

"Huh...umm" Seth and Hinata said in confusion

"Well, I'm glad you had a nice day" Carlisle said with a smile

"Yeah, we actually did" Seth said

"Okay, um I see you later Seth" Hinata said

"Do you mind walking me out the door?" Seth asked

"Sure" Hinata said blushing

Hinata was walking Seth, Leah and Jacob towards the door Hinata smiled instead of saying goodbye he wanted to do something to make her feel special, instead he walked up to Hinata she was wondering what she was going to do he stoop low so, he can at least match her height he gave her a soft peck on the cheek, then he smiled and waved goodbye to her.

Hinata's cheeks were a light pink and her heart was beating a hundred times faster than normal when he did that as she wanted to faint right their but, instead she kept her cool and remained calm as she shuts the door behind her and she walks towards the living room and was stopped by Nessie, Rosalie and Alice looking at her wondering what happened between her and Seth.

"What happened between you two?" Nessie asked

"Seth asked me on a date" Hinata said blushing

"Oh, that is great" Alice said cheerfully

"So, what did you say?" Rosalie asked trying to figure out the answer

"I said yes" Hinata said with excitement

"Yes a makeover" Alice and Rosalie said

"So, when is your date" Nessie questioned

"Tomorrow" Hinata spoken

"Okay, I'm going to make into a cute little doll" Alice said cheerfully

As they continue to talk about what Hinata was going to wear from dress to shoes and also makeup, also her hair, but most of all they were proud at their little sister for going on a date.

**A/N: Finally, I finished this chapter it took me a long to finish hopefully, you enjoyed it because there is more conflict, drama and tension going on. I'll update Soon BYE ^_^**


	11. Advice

**Title: Raised By Wolves **

**Characters: Seth & Hinata **

**Disown: Sadly I do not own Twilight or Naruto**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing it helps, a lot ^_^**

**CHAPTER 11: Advice **

Hinata was her in room relaxing trying to recover from the kiss on the cheek as she touched her cheek when Seth had kissed her suddenly, her body was feeling all warm and numb as her body just felt giving out on her, it was the best thing she ever felt in life as she was starting to feel all giddy and dizzy like her chest was about to explode into a million pieces.

Hinata paused for moment when suddenly, she had came back to reality realizing it was just a silly kiss on the cheek, and why was she overreacting about the whole thing, all he did was gave her a kiss on the cheek then, asked her on a date.

Hinata felt a wave of nervousness washed over when she thought of date because she never really experienced or have not been a date before actually, she doesn't even know what to do on dates which made her feel nervous. Another thing that made Hinata wonder was about the big surprise of what was in store for her because Seth said he did have something planned for her really special.

Nessie was going to check up on Hinata because she came running from the door fast like a jackrabbit and her face was flushing a bright reddish pink, so she wanted to make sure Seth didn't do anything to embarrass her or anything, Nessie walked inside the room and saw Hinata laying flat on her back on the bed trying to control her nerves.

Nessie looked at Hinata and noticed she was a nervous wreck about the whole dating thing she could tell it was all in her eyes and facial expression also the tension.

"Calm down, Hinata" Nessie whispered

"Um, I dont know why im acting this" Hinata sighs

"I don't know maybe it's love" Nessie added

"Really that's your answer" Hinata said

"Well don't try so hard" Nessie advised

"I know but, its just I" Hinata said in furstration

"What is it?" Nessie asked

"I mean how do you feel about Jake" Hinata said

"Well, how do I feel about him, I mean he is the best thing in the world" Nessie said cheerfully

"Really? You love him" Hinata questioned

"Yes, our love is that strong it's like we're soulmates for life" Nessie said with a sigh

"Really?" Hinata said

"Yes, I mean our bond is unbreakable" Nessie explained

"Awe, now can I ask you something" Hinata said changing the subject

"Hm, what is it?" Nessie asked

"Well, its about Seth" Hinata spoken

"Yeah, what " Nessie spoken

" The tattoo on his arm do you know anything about it?" Hinata asked

"No, I don't know anything about it" Nessie lied

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked

"Yes, I'm sure" Nessie confirmed

Nessie felt extremely guilty about lying to Hinata but she does not need to know the truth yet she just have to wait or Seth was going to tell her the truth, knowing Seth he is really a honest, kind and sweet and for Seth he probably does feel guilty about lying to Hinata because she is a down to earth girl, who is very shy and has a gentle soul, it would be sad to see Hinata heartbroken about the truth.

Not only Nessie was worried about Hinata finding out about Seth being werewolf also about imprinting how will she react to it will she able to handle something like that because Jacob had told her about how some people will accept it while others will not take it very well because they will think of it as brainwashing or being their slave when in reality it's not like that at all it's just that you are emotionally attractive to that, and you will do anything to protect your mate even if it means putting your own life on the line.

Hinata stared at her bracelet for a moment thinking about all the strange things that has happened so far turned good, now her mind was focusing on the flashbacks she has been having it was strange somehow she knew those people, but where on earth did they come from and how come they were shouting her name, another why was she fighting that person for? she shook her head for a moment and focused on something else.

"Nessie" Hinata said

"Yeah" Nessie answered

"I never actually been on a date what's it like" Hinata confessed

"Well, its..what you never been on a date" Nessie baffled

"No, I never have this my first time" Hinata said bashfully

"Well, you kind of get to know each other better" Nessie explained

"Really?" Hinata spoken

"Yeah, sometimes it could be good or bad" Nessie spoken

"Well, I just want to have some fun" Hinata said cheerfully

"Oh, I think you will" Nessie said with a grin on her face

"Hey, you guys" Hinata said as she noticed Alice and Rosalie coming in her room

"Oh, hey Hinata" Alice said with a smile

"Hello, Hinata are you feeling okay?" Rosalie asked

"Huh, I'm fine why wouldn't I..." Hinata said as her voice trailed off

"Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosie were you tuning in our conversation" Nessie asked

"Of course not, we just-" Alice said with a squeak

"Were just passing by" Rosalie lied

"Admit it, you two were spying on us" Nessie spoken

"Okay fine we were" Alice confessed

Hinata looked at those two as her face turned bright red pink, they heard the whole conversation of having feels for Seth which they probably knew that was going to happen anyway because the chemistry that was going on between those two, she felt extremely embarrassed that she was put in a very awkward situation.

Hinata was once again blushing as she quickly hid the pillow over her face wondering why was she doing this and being tormented, it was just a date actually she was a nervous about the whole damn situation, so she needed some advice.

"Calm down everything will be okay" Rosalie said trying not to make her too nervous

"Okay" Hinata nods

"Get some sleep okay you look exhausted" Alice said

"All right, im going to take a shower and go to bed" Hinata said yawning

"I'm a little sleepy myself" Nessie yawning

"All right, we will let you be" Alice said

"Thank you" Hinata spoken

Hinata walked into the bathroom she was humming that tune again it was a soft melody she heard it before but, couldn't remember where did she hear it was so damn familiar. Curse her damn amnesia, for one thing she was still wondering how did she get here in the first place she knew she was injured, but how did she get them and why would somebody would want to inflict that much pain on her she has not done anything wrong to them well, whoever did it they should be punished.

She had stopped thinking about that for a moment, she was adjusting the water temperature to make sure it was right and it was Hinata took off her clothes and stepped inside the shower as the steam rose up to it helped clear her mind just a little bit to ease the stress just, but not about Seth.

Hinata stood in the shower as she felt the warm water touch her skin it felt so good reminding her of Seth when he grabbed by the waist falling into the sand as he touch her hair and her neck it felt so good, the touches it was like heaven.

How the way he whispers softly in her ear that it makes her giggle a little bit and locks eyes with her, those sweet innocent bright brown eyes that melt her soul was nice everything also his voice was amazing so smooth, and clear like water. Hinata opened her eyes suddenly, she had realized that this was not a friendship bond anymore it was love.

Hinata held her chest as thay warm sensation crept in body again as it began to send shockwaves throughout her body, Hinata couldn't deny it any more she was falling in love with Seth and there was no deny it or even fighting it anymore, love was staring at her right in the face yet she will accept her fate.

After Hinata had finished getting out the shower, she wrapped a towel around her body as she was walking out her room she noticed something in the distance it was about the size of a bear, but she couldn't see very well because it was hiding in the bushes blending in with the dry vegetation very well.

Hinata was so tired, so she just ignored it put her nightgown, removed the covers crawled on her bed, waited a couple of seconds and just fell off into deep sleep, waiting for what was in store for her.

**Next morning...**

Hinata woke up feeling more relaxed now she is able to at least feel not so nervous anymore, she yawned and stretched watching the cool sun peek out her window it was really beautiful giving the room a warm feeling today will be a very good day.

She realized that today she was going to Sam's house for the day because the Cullen's were going on a another "outing" today, Hinata got up from her bed and went to take a shower and put on her clothes instead she worn something comfortable because she had her bathing suit underneath because she was going down to the beach with Sam and the others.

She walked out her bedroom went into the living room and saw everyone there saying good morning even Jacob and Seth was here, because Hinata thought he would be with the boys, suddenly Seth once again pulled the ultimate move he ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist which made her face suddenly turned pink while the others were watching the cute couple.

"Good morning"Seth said with a smile

"Good morning Seth, and everyone else" Hinata said with a smile

"Good morning" Seth said with a smile.

"Well, were going to the beach today with Sam and the others" Jacob said

"Oh, that's good" Esme said

"Hinata be careful" Carlisle advised

"She will I won't let Hina get hurt" Seth promised

"I hope you don't" Emmett and Jasper muttered

"Have fun " Rosalie said

"Okay, I will text you" Nessie said

"All right, bye" Hinata waved

"Bye" Alice spoken

As they were heading towards Sam house so, they could down to the beach to have some fun and just relax which was something Hinata would love to do is relax, and don't worry about anything well just spending some quality Seth which is also good because he makes her smile and laugh so, she was in really good hands anyway.

Hinata and Seth were talking to each but, he was telling her about cliff diving which is really fun because it was adrenaline rush you will never forget because it was the best thing in the world you feel like your on top of the world.

Seth was so happy that she wanted to because he was going to jump with her so, she wouldn't get hurt or anything because that has happened before but,and he heals faster so, it wouldn't be a problem for him as for Hinata it would be different because she is human, and besides he promise the Cullen's he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

As they arrived at the beach Sam and the others were having fun enjoying the sun and playing around, even goofing off a little bit, which is what Hinata would expect from them because there one big happy family like the Cullen's kind of and Hinata is glad to be apart of something like this.

"Oh look Hinata is here" Claire said cheerfully

"Hey, Hinata" Emily said

"Hello, Hinata" Rachel spoken

Hinata ran over to the girls with a smile on her face as they were all comfortable in there bathing suits, which made Hinata feel a little insecure but, she was going to embrace it like what Alice and Nessie told her to embrace her beautiful side after all she has the body for it so, why not show it off.

"Oh, hey how are you?" Kim said

"Fine" Hinata answered

"Oh, that's good" Kim said smiling

"Well congratulations on your date with Seth" Rachel said with a wink

"Oh, thank you" Hinata said blushing

"Your welcome" Rachel said

"Well, the news travels pretty fast" Hinata said as she sat down

"Were just a small community" Emily said

"Hm, and the boys are close" Hinata realized

"Yeah, there like brothers" Emily explained

"Wow" Hinata said

"Hey, Hinata!" Jared said

"Hina" Paul yelled

"Hm" Hinata answered

"You wanna go cliff diving with us?" Seth asked

"Sure, just let me take my colthes off first" Hinata announce

"Okay" Embry said

"Take your time" Quil said with a grin on his face

"Yep, we got all day" Collin said

"..."

Hinata took off her shirt first revealing her royal purple bikini with white stripes which looked like a halter top as it was pushing up her cleavage just a little bit, next she removed her bottoms with a white trim, Hinata stared at the boys who had a priceless expression on there faces especially Seth who was reddish pink in the face.

Seth wanted to die right now she looked cute no wait she looked sexy all she needed was some high heels and a pole that would have made his day definitely, he was smirking in delight while Paul, Jared and Sam were about to have a nosebleed right along with the others who were looking right Seth that was just smiling.

"Seth, you lucky" Quil mumbled

"Damn, that's all I have to say" Jared said in shock

"Oh wow she looks amazing" Embry said

"I envy you, Seth" Paul growled

"What could I say, I'm good with the ladies" Seth said with a wink

"Don't flatter yourself it was just luck" Jacob added

"Awe come on Jacob, why are you such a kill joy" Seth whined

"Let him have a chance of being happy" Sam said

"Okay, fine" Jacob said backing off

"Yes!" Seth giggled

Seth had a big smile on his face when he walked up to Hinata and took her by the hand which made her blush a little because she would never expect him to do something like that, as they hiked the cliff it was truly a beautiful sight, yet you feel like your on top of the world or something it felt so good.

"Wow, its so beautiful" Hinata said looking at the scenery

"You ready Hina" Seth asked

"Yes" Hinata spoken

"Okay, I'm going to count to three all right" Seth told her

"All right" Hinata said

"1..2..3...GO!" Seth yelled

Hinata noticed Seth took her by the hand and down they were falling down, Hinata let out a loud scream as she falling down actually, it felt like she was flying in mid air, when she noticed they landed in the icy cold water which felt so good to be in.

As she was swimming to the surface, Seth was trying to figure out where did Hinata go that was when he heard a girlish giggle, he looked around and noticed Hinata sitting on a rock like a mermaid with a smile on her face, Seth swam up to her as he stared into her eyes.

"That was so cool" Hinata said with excitement

"Want to go again?"Seth asked

"Sure" Hinata spoken

Hinata and climbing on the cliff so they could go again which she managed to do, then they went to take another dive again it was fun feeling Hinata will never forget. Meanwhile the sun had started to settle again which meant they head back to the beach and noticed there was a campfire.

It was so warm and earthly as she stared into the flames and the night was just perfect as the stars were all lined up and the moon was a crescent also the waves gently crashing against the shore it was truly a lovely night. Hinata was sitting next to seth while the others were cudddled with there mates hugging and kissing each other, Hinata was blushing at seth because she never done something like that while Seth just gave a grin.

"Awe, look at the couple" Paul teased

"Really, paul your going to do that" Seth deadpanned

"What! there is no denying it" Jared said

"Huh, I mean...Seth!" Hinata said with a squeak

"Are you okay Hina?" Seth asked

"Yes, I'm okay" Hinata said

Hinata stared a Seth as she felt his strong arms wrapped around her waist, it was actually quiet comfortable being all snuggled up with him it was like being wrapped around with a warm blanket on a rainy day or a snow day that is how it felt. Hinata just wanted to melt in his arms or even better just fall asleep how cute that will be.

Instead they were just watching the campfire give off a soft, glow as it seemed to calm everyone down as everything else had started to grow peaceful and calm as the day went by and time was just standing still like everything was sort of a dream you don't want to ever wake up from.

The fire gave a off a warm earthly glow watching the fllames cackle in the air as Sam was getting ready to tell them a story until, Hinata was really curious to know about the Quilete tribe she was really curious they must be really amazing people.

"Hinata, you wanted to ask something" Sam spoken

"I just wanted to know who are the Quilete where did they orginated from?" Hinata asked

"They are ancestors who the power of shape-shifting" Sam told Hinata

"Shape-shifting, what you mean?" Hinata asked

"They had the ability to change from wolf to human" Sam wxplained

"Wolves? Is that highly possible" Hinata spoken

"No, it's just a myth and superstitions" Seth explained

"Oh" Hinata spoken

Seth hated lying to Hinata and knew that he wanted to tell the truth but, he was extremely conflicted about telling her because he doesn't know what her reaction will be and could she handle it or would everything take a downward spiral because there is something different about him.

He had to think about it for a moment because the Cullen's have a secret of there own too because there vampires, but that is not the point if he wants to start a relationship with Hinata he was going to have to be honest and open because relationships are built on trust.

Hinata was tuned into the stories and legends about the Quilete tribe, there were interesting people yet there so powerful, they almost seems untouchable like there gods who could not be stopped by anyone.

"Hina, its getting late we should get you home" Seth said

"Okay" Hinata answered

Seth and Jacob went to go take Hinata home and they were talking about what happen today and their adventures which was amazing because she never really experienced anything like it especially the cliff diving that was something new and exciting. As hours passed as she arrived at the house Hinata waved goodbye to Seth as he gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek.

She was walking inside the house humming to herself when Hinata saw Alice, Rosalie and Nessie also bella, she said hi to them as she told them about what happen today at the beach it was so much fun as for Alice and Rosalie had planned something really special for Hinata about her date with Seth.

"Your still going on your date with Seth tomorrow" Alice said

"Yes, but I'm kind of nervous" Hinata said with a chuckle

"Nervous about what" Nessie spoken

"I mean I never been on a date" Hinata confessed

"Never been on a date!" They shouted

"I mean I never really..." Hinata said bashfully

"Don't worry we will guide you" Bella said with a smile

"Okay, but let me get cleaned up first" Hinata spoken

"All right, go ahead" Alice said.

Hinata went into her bathroom to take a shower as she was washing her hair and body , then after she was done taking a shower and putting on some colthes, Hinata went in the living room so the girls gave Hinata some advice so she will be nevous about going on her date with Seth tomorrow.

After she was finishing up her advice with the girls, she started to get a little sleepy yawning as she went go to bed Hinata saw something it was huge, she has never seen anything like it before it was the size of a bear but, the thing that surprised her was that it was a wolf and it was so huge.


	12. Confession

**Title Of Story: Raised By Wolves **

**Characters: Seth and Hinata **

**Disown: I disown Naruto and Twilight it strictly belongs to the creators **

**A/N: This is probably one of the best stories I ever written, I never knew it would turn out this way anyway I just hope you enjoy the story because this is the turning point of what is going to happen, so let me continue and on with the story. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING IT HELPS ^_^ now let's get on with the story. **

**CHAPTER 12: CONFESSION**

Hinata stared into the darkness as she saw the wolf it was huge about the size of a bear, she has never seen anything that big before in her life. She unlocked the patio door so, she could get a closer look at the wolf as she gave out a soft whistle so, it could come closer towards her. It listened as it came walking in the pale moonlight path it was taller than her and much bigger than before when she got a closer look at the creature as it locked eyes with her.

As she stared into the wolves brown earthly eyes it was almost as if a human was trapped inside the wolves eyes, it was strange the more she kept staring into his eyes the more she seems to fall into his sweet earthly brown eyes. Hinata outstretched her hand to touch the furry beast as grazed her hand through it, his fur it wasn't coarse or ruff but, it was thick and smooth like silk.

Hinata sat down with the wolf as she felt his tongue lick her cheek Hinata giggled at the warm fuzzy feeling, he was so gentle and delicate with her. She thought wolves were suppose to be wild and fearless beast, not in this case he was more sweet, docile and gentle as if he know hers very well. Hinata saw the sliver moon let in a little lighting to show off his dark brown fur and as it took off faster than the speed of light.

Hinata sighed as she opened the patio door, she stared into its eyes it looked so damn familiar his eyes they were so, human-like, she could have sworn she seen them before, but the most strangest thing was how kind it was towards her he didn't growl at her or even attacked her for that matter instead, he was being friendly like he known her, Hinata shook it out of her head she walked to her bed and laid down on it as she was thinking about the wolf she saw today.

Seth in his wolf form he stopped low on the ground so, he could get a better look at Hinata and he did get a pretty good view of the heiress finally she turned off the light and fell asleep as Seth walked away from the Cullen's house the reason why he was at the Cullen's residence was because he was making sure things were okay because Sam said he saw three people walking in the forest and one them looked a newborn vampire and they move fast as the wind which worried them because have not seen one in a while and why are they showing up now.

Seth has been secretly watching Hinata well to be honest he has been watching a very long time since he had imprinted on her to protect her or to make sure the people that Sam was talking about wouldn't capture her and take her away because he couldn't live with out her that was his pride and joy his beloved it angel, that was until he heard a an angry Jacob.

_**"Seth, you exposed yourself what the hell are you thinking" **_

_"Sorry Jake I just wanted to make sure Hina was safe" _

_**"Why are you even doing this?" **_

_"I know but, I feel guilty lying to her" _

_**"She is not ready yet, Hinata won't understand" **_

_"I don't care, I must tell her the truth!" _

_**"Seth are you crazy?!"**_

_"I love her and I don't want her to get hurt" _

_**"You said love, if I'm I hearing correctly"**_

_"Yes, you did which is why I asked her on a date" _

_**"Okay...Romeo work your magic" **_

_"Hey!" _

_**"What I'm just saying" **_

_"Whatever I'm going home" _

**Next morning...**

Hinata woke up it was early in the morning, as she was yawning and stretching Hinata wondered what she saw was a dream or her eyes playing tricks her last night because she saw a wolf actually she was close to it hugging and touching the wolf. Hinata pulled the covers off of her and walked towards the patio and was looking out the window.

She looked outside the window as she saw the beautiful bright green forest jungle it was utterly stunning and lovely as she unlocked the patio door to watch the birds and the sweet smell of pinewood and other exotic plants and flowers around her she felt like a princess living a fairy tale and this is her castle so, Seth is her prince in a awkward way.

It was really quiet comfortable here as she stood there and bask in the sunlight knowing that the sun doesn't hardly come out here because it rains a lot here so, she decides to just sit in and bask in the sunlight for a moment, that was when she heard the door knocking wondering who it was.

"It's open" Hinata called out

"Oh hi" Nessie said cheerfully

"Hey, are you all right since last night?" Rosalie said

"Hey, good morning, sis" Alice said with a smile

"Oh hey"Hinata said with a smile.

"Are you ready for today" Alice said as she was walking towards Hinata's closet.

"Oh, you mean my date with Seth?" Hinata said blushing

"Yes" Nessie and Rosalie reply

"Yeah, I mean I never really well...Alice what are you doing?" Hinata said in shock.

"Picking out the right outfit for you, and shoes" Alice explained as she laid out a couple of dresses and shoes.

"Oh" Hinata said

"While I do your nails" Nessie said

"I will do your hair and makeup" Rosalie claimed

"First, I have to find the right out fit" Alice said looking around

"Thank you your too kind" Hinata said with a chuckle

This was something new to Hinata has never been treated like this before, Hinata wondered has ever been treated like princess Hinata stood there in silence for a moment. She should enjoy the rest of the day instead of worrying so much about what happened last night or even about those strange flashbacks she keeps on having, she should just focus on tonight her date with Seth.

Hinata felt like this was a special occasion like it was a wedding or something after all it was her first her date she will never forget this experience ever, however Hinata is apart of this family so, she will allow it. Until, she heard Alice's voice as she picked up the right outfit for her and Hinata took a look and she approved of it.

"Aha, I found the perfect outfit for you" Alice said with a smile

"Um okay" Hinata said in a calm manner

"So where are you and Seth going today?" Alice questioned

"I don't know, he said it was a surprise" Hinata said cheerfully

"Awe surprises" Nessie and Rosalie said with a sigh

"I know he is really sweet" Hinata said with a smile

"Well, were going to make you look like a little doll" Alice said with a smile.

"Um, thank you so much" Hinata said

"No problem sis" Alice and Rosalie said in unison

After endless hours getting ready for the date with Seth, while the boys were downstairs Seth was waiting for Hinata knowing them, they just wanted her to look her best, Seth wassurprised when the Cullen's approved of dating there "daughter" Hinata going on a date with him maybe they really trust him with Hinata.

He surprised her with a special date kind of a romantic picnic sort of he wanted everything to be a very peaceful evening because the day is the day is when he confesses to her and tells Hinata that he is a werewolf, he just hopes that she accepts him.

Meanwhile Edward was reading Seth's mind and know what he was planning to do which made Seth worry about the whole thing wondering was she ready to know the truth and will she be able to handle something like this, Seth sighed and didn't even think about it doesn't want the same thing happen that happened to Emily to Hinata because she is too sweet for that.

_"Edward what are you doing in my head?" _

**"Just giving you some advice" **

_"About telling her I'm a werewolf" _

**"She'll understand" **

_"Thank you for the advice" _

"**You're welcome Seth"**

Seth was happy that Edward gave him enough confidence for him to confess to Hinata unlike Jacob thinks that, she is not ready to handle something like this, knowing Hinata she could understand after she is a kind caring person so she has to understand.

Everyone looked and saw the girls coming downstairs accept for Hinata that Rosalie was putting the last touches to makeup hopefully she didn't put on too much, she would never do that because that is his sister regardless she would plan something like that.

"Where is Hinata and Nessie?" Emmett asked

"There coming downstairs" Alice announced

"Well, at least the girls are going to have some fun" Jacob added

"I want both of you to take care of them" Carlisle replied

"I won't let anything happen to Hina" Seth promised

"Or Nessie" Jacob added

"Yes, oh here comes Hinata and Nessie" Alice said with a cheer

Everyone was smiled at Hinata and Nessie they look really cute, Hinata's hair was in a side ponytail curled tied into a ribbon with a purple and white bow, wearing a lavender and white dress with a white sweater and some low-heel sandals with ankle straps since she couldn't wear heels cause she could fall flat on her face being a klutz.

Nessie hair was down curled with bow to side wearing a blush and creme colored dress with a pair of sandals, while she stared at her date who was wearing a pair of blue jeans and t-shirt with a pair of sneakers he looked nice.

While Seth smiled at his beautiful princess she did look stunning while Hinata was staring back at him he did look handsome for a tall boy, he was cute from cropped black hair to his wolfish smile that warm her heart a long time ago. Seth was wearing a pair of black pants with a long sleeve shirt with a sweater on top a pair of checkered vans.

"Hey, Hina you look cute" Seth said

"So, do you Nessie' Jacob added

"Why thank you so do you" Hinata and Nessie said blushing

"Um, should we get going then" Seth said with a smile

"Yes, we should" Hinata said as she was walking towards Seth

Nessie and Hinata waved goodbye to the family, Alice handed Hinata her purse as they both walked away. Hinata was so happy to find out the surprise and where going to a firework show at the park having their little picnic where they could at least get a view of the show so, they had to leave early.

Nessie and Jake were going to make sure things were okay, hopefully nothing too bad happened but, there was something on Seth's mind wether he should tell her the truth or not but, he should in order to protect her and he wanted to be honest if they were going to start a relationship.

He doesn't want to hurt her like Sam did to Emily when he was enraged stood to close, she was nearly killed her because he couldn't control his anger, Seth doesn't want that for Hinata he couldn't imagine Hinata getting hurt that was one of the worst scenarios to happen to Hinata he would never forgive himself.

When they told him about Hinata's injuries he became enraged that someone was bold enough to do something like that to stab and beat her as if she was nothing why would do they do such a thing to her she is a very sweet, loving and caring down to earth girl, if he ever finds the person who did this to her they will never see the light of day even worse he would make them unrecognizable.

He shook the evil thought out of his head to enjoy the rest of the night with the heiress, he looked at Hinata who was sitting right next to him while Nessie and Jake were having a conversation, while Hinata was playing with her dress nervously Seth looked at her smiled as he gave a tap on the shoulder.

Hinata smiled maybe it was her nerves getting the best of her, she should just calm down and relax after all, she was good hands right there was no need to worry. Seth looked at Hinata then he spoke to her, so she could at least calm down.

"Hina, it will be okay I won't do anything to hurt you" Seth told her

"I know, it's just I never really done anything like this" Hinata giggled

"This is my first time too" Seth said with a chuckle

"Really?" Hinata questioned

"Yep, so relax and have fun okay" Seth said with a chuckle

"Okay" Hinata said with a smile

Hinata, Seth, Nessie and Jake they had arrived at the park just in time too because they got a nice view of the fireworks, but Seth knew a perfect spot where they could see them they headed towards west of the lake where they could get a nice view and he was right it was a pretty good view.

Hinata never seen anything like it was breathtaking as the moon hung high in the sky over the crystal blue lake which gave a pale luminous glow over the water. It was so calm and very relaxing it was something she will never forget.

Seth smiled at Hinata who was happy to take Hinata on this date to really get to know her better because she is quiet an interesting girl I mean she is smart, cute and really pretty besides he was lucky to have her, after they had settled down, they were just relaxing while Nessie and Jake left Hinata and Seth alone while they go unload the stuff out the car, that was going on Hinata and Seth were walking to the bridge.

As they were walking to the bridge Hinata saw a beautiful roaring waterfall as she felt the mist touch her skin but, then she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her shoulders as she landed right on his chest and she heard his voice it was Seth who gave her another kiss on the cheek.

Hinata's face turned bright pinkish red that it almost made her fall weak to her knees again, as if her heart was going to burst into million pieces it felt so good it was utterly heaven, this moment everything about it was pure heaven and she was enjoying every minute, this is truly a night to remember.

"It's so nice here Seth" Hinata said with a sigh

"I know it's just like a dream" Seth said as he held her waist

"Yeah, I mean you treat me like a princess" Hinata said

"Because, you're special " Seth said

"You care for me that much?" Hinata asked

"Yes, I love you with all my heart" Seth said as he held her hand

"Seth, I don't know what to say" Hinata said blushing

"Speechless" Seth said

"It's just..." Hinata said as she turned around

"What is it?" Seth asked

"I mean I never been so happy in my life" Hinata said almost crying

"Well, I will make you happy, I will show you true happiness" Seth said as he cupped her cheek

Hinata locked eyes with Seth from a moment when she stared into his earthly brown eyes it was like what happened last night, when she saw the wolf Hinata felt an emotional connection between the two of them she felt as if she was staring into his eyes.

There was a connection between them instantly, when she look into his eyes it was the wolf she saw last night within an instant closed her eyes then, opened them again, Seth wanted to know what was wrong with her and why was she acting this way, that was when Seth had a smile on his face to her her up but he knew something was wrong was she scared or something.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Seth asked

"I saw a wolf last night" Hinata explained

"A wolf?" Seth asked

"Yes, when I looked into its eyes it reminded me of you" Hinata explained

"The wolf resembled me" Seth asked

"Yes, it was as if it was human staring right back at me"Hinata said in a calm manner

"Hinata there is something I have to tell you" Seth said in a calm manner

"Huh, what's wrong is it me?" Hinata asked

"No, Hina everything is okay with you" Seth said with a smile

"Oh, good" Hinata said with a chuckle

"If I tell you the truth it won't change our relationship?" Seth asked

"No, it won't anything you tell me I will accept it" Hinata answered

"Okay, well I'm not entirely human" Seth said

Hinata took a step back now she grew afraid as her heart rate started to increase when he said not human, what could he mean about Seth being a human he was normal just like any typical teenager, he was right isn't the rest of his family normal or where the Cullen's hiding something too.

This had worried a bit when he said not human her world came to a shattering halt as those words echoed in her ears as she was trying to process what he just said, was this some sick joke but, from the look of things Seth was serious about the whole situation and she promised that she s going to accept him regardless if he was human or not.

Seth stared into her eyes with a innocent look, Hinata started to grow calm but, she was really was afraid inside wondering what was his big secret and why didn't he tell her about this before maybe he was afraid to tell her the truth, but she wanted to know more she was curious about the whole thing.

"What...do...mean...you're...not...human? " Hinata asked

"I'm a werewolf" Seth explained

"What? How is this even possible, I thought" Hinata said in complete shock

"No, what Sam said was true" Seth said

"So, it's not legends or superstitions" Hinata spoken

"No" Seth answered

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hinata said

"Because I was afraid you wouldn't love me " Seth said

"Seth, I love y-" Hinata said

Hinata saw Jacob and Nessie coming this way, they knew it was not good because Jacob had a facial expression of worry on his face and also fear so, something bad must of happened Seth clutched Hinata's hand and ran down the path so, they can meet Jacob halfway so, they can figure out what the hell was going on.

"What's going on?" Seth asked

"We have to go to Sam's house now" Jacob yelled

"What happened is everyone okay" Hinata answered

"We will explain later we have..." Jacob said

"No, were both going, there our friends" Hinata told them

"No, Hina whatever it is I don't want you to get hurt" Seth said

"Regardless, if I do I was always love you" Hinata said with a smile

"Awe, Hina" Seth said

"Could we get going the Cullen's are there too" Jacob said

"All right" they agreed

"I will explain everything to you about the werewolf thing okay" Seth said to Hinata

"Okay" Hinata nod in agreement

They were heading towards the house during that time Seth was explaining everything to Hinata about being werewolf, he even told about imprinting and explained the concept to her about what it is used for and she wasn't going to judge him because she wasn't that type of person because she loves Seth with all her heart.

As they arrived at Emily's house they noticed a group of people were standing there including the Cullen's were there too, so they must know about the werewolf thing too. As the girls got out the car the Cullen family greeted them with hugs and was glad they were all right nothing bad happened to them.

"What happened mom is everything fine?" Nessie asked

"No, Sam and the others were attacked" Bella told them

"What they were attacked!?" Seth and Jacob said

"Yeah, they said it was three girls who attacked them" Edward explained

"Did they catch them?" Seth asked

"No, they were moving too fast" Alice explained

"Well did anyone get hurt?"Jacob asked

"Well Leah she was hurt and Embry too" Bella said

"What happened, are they okay" Nessie asked

"Yeah, the should be fine, they just need stitches" Bella said

"Okay" they said

"We have to find them" Seth said

"Wait, what about Hinata" Rosalie questioned

"She already knows I told her everything" Seth confessed

"What?! you told her!" They shouted

"Yes I did, I wanted to be honest with her" Seth said as he kissed her on the cheek

"Awe" Hinata giggled

So, they had made a plan to capture the three girls that attacked them, they could at least get an answer from them wanting to know why were they here and who are they after also another they wanted to know where they working for the Voltouri have they grown stronger and recruited more people for world domination.

When she saw Seth transform into a wolf was the most beautiful thing she has seen in her life so, much power and strength rose above him the others they were the same way too as Hinata's eyes widen as she stared at the beautiful creature before her eyes willing to trust it she accepted it and decided to ride on Seth's back as they ventured through the forest.

Hinata wondered around the forest it was pretty creepy at night time because you couldn't hardly see a thing all you heard was the sound of nocturnal creatures howling in the night or. Doing a mating call since Seth had supersonic hearing he was able to hear and smell everything that was when he caught a scent.

Hinata got off Seth and looked around in the forest, that was when she heard a loud snapping sound, she turned around and noticed three shadows blending in the darkness. Hinata turned around as she started to grow afraid then, she saw again as she took a step back and ran right to Seth.

"Seth, I see something" Hinata pointed out

"Hina, what is it" Seth asked

"don't know who..they are" Hinata spoken

"Huh...Hina watch out!" Seth howled

Hinata climb right on Seth's back and started running that was when he noticed the three women jumped out of the bushes. Hinata didn't dare look back as she felt the wind in her face because they were picking up speed everything was a blur it was cool how fast Seth is running, one them was coming at Hinata, she stared at the strange weapon it was fan swiping it at Seth Hinata ducked holding on tight.

"Hold on Hina okay" Seth said

"Okay...whoa!" Hinata screamed

Seth made a sharp turn so, he can outrun the girl and they could escape from them little did they know a woman and a girl came out with kunais one them almost struck Seth she missed him by an inch. Hinata was so scared and confused she felt like a mouse being trapped by a cat and this was the end of her.

Seth made a loud growl and a snarl so, they could back off and go away and leave Hinata alone, she was surprised at how aggressive and hostile he was towards them, he kept on doing as he was getting ready to spring into action.

"Run,Hina tell the others" Seth thought

"Okay" Hinata nods

Hinata runs while Seth holds them down so, they would escape and hurt Hinata that was until, one of the girls shouted at Hinata as she continue to run so, she could go get the others until, they called her name again and she stopped dead in her tracks.

Her eyes widen in fear wondering how on earth did they know her name who were these people and how come they were after her. She took a step back when she noticed the two girls who coming to greet her with open arms, but Seth was not going to allow it as he gave a loud growl and a another snarl.

The girls took a step back and got the message loud and clear not to go near Hinata because of that wolf which was really huge, Hinata gripped her dress tight when she locked eyes with them damn they look so familiar, but she couldn't remember where they came from until, Hinata spoken as her voice was filled with confusion and was very hesitant as she spoke to them.

"Who are you?" Hinata questioned

"Huh, Hinata-chan it's me Temari and Tenten, where you're friends remember" Temari explained.

" I don't know a Temari or a Tenten" Hinata answered

"You remember Kurenai your sensei right?" Tenten questioned

"No, I don't know what your talking about" Hinata answered

"Hinata-chan stop joking we have to get you home" Temari said in anger

"Everyone is worried sick about you especially Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba also Neji your cousin" Tenten explained

Hinata was extremely confused wondering who were these women and who were these people she was talking about. While the girls were getting frustrated of Hinata's childish behavior because this was just a joke to get back at them, suddenly they realized that it wasn't joke something was really wrong with Hinata, she isn't acting like her normal self instead she is wearing these strange clothes and doesn't have a recollection of her being a ninja at all or her friends Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke also Neji.

They didn't not have time for this foolishness because they have been searching for her days and they promised to bring her safe and sound, also the mission would be a huge success with out the boys help well, that isn't the case now because now there dealing with bigger problems tell Tsunade about Hinata's condition and to bring the boys with them now this is going to be a huge pain in the ass.

They boys how are there going to reaction about Hinata it is going to be pure hell and some serious consequences because they really care about Hinata as if she was there sister, they are a dysfunctional family sort of how she manages to have different personalities come together as one she must be really something.

"Who are these people your talking about, I don't know them" Hinata answered

"Quit joking around, Hinata your going home right now!" Tenten said as she took by the hand

"Hinata-chan, please come home your father is worried about you" Kurenai begged

"Sorry, you have the wrong girl, I don't know who your talking about" Hinata said as she pulled away from the girl.

Hinata took a step back when she looked at them and ran away from them, Temari, Tenten and Kurenai were devastated that Hinata isn't herself anymore, she has been brainwashed or something because this isn't like her now they have to tell Tsunade and send the boys in for reinforcements this was a serious rescue mission.

"Well, we have to tell Tsunade-sama" Kurenai sighs

"And the boys" Temari said

"This is going to be troublesome" Tenten whined


	13. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Title Of Story: Raised By Wolves **

**Characters: Seth and Hinata **

**Disown: I disown Naruto and Twilight it strictly belongs to the creators **

**A/N: I have been waiting a pretty long time to write this chapter, hopefully you guys will enjoy it so, let's continue this story.**

**CHAPTER 13: A TRIP DOWN MEMORY LANE**

Kurenai, Temari and Tenten were devastated about Hinata what happened to her it was like she did not recognized them as she was running in the distance with the wolf who was like her pet or something obeying her every command, this is truly a strange place. It had made them worry a little about Hinata wondering what has gotten into her and why didn't she recongize them or even worse she did not even remember there names.

Now they couldn't really do anything until, the boys arrived and this was going to be a pain in the ass explaining to them Hinata has been brainwashed or her memories were stolen, knowing the boys the really care for her because they would always protect her from bullies especially Kiba and Naruto who has been beaten up a couple of times for it. While Neji is barely starting a relationship with Hinata because they were not on the best if terms because of what happened to her uncle on her third birthday, but he is willing to forgive her because he should not hold on to grudges.

Temari sighed, they did not want involve the boys but they had to anyway because they knew Hinata and right now there were running out of options besides, this was there last resort because they did not want to hear Tsunade screaming on three octatves higher because they had to do anything in order to get Hinata back even if it means bringing the boys then, so be it they will bring them in.

They were not going to like this bit,there were going have to do it they thought this mission was going to be a piece of cake they were dead wrong, it was going to be harder and complex to complete this mission. While she looked at the girls kurenai took a deep breath and had to summoning scroll as she slowly opened it dropped a little blood did a couple of hand signs and they waited for the boys to come.

"Awe, this is going to be a pain" Tenten sighs

"Yeah, I know but we had no choice" Kurenai answered

"The sooner we get out this place the better" Temari grumbled

"In a few moments, they should be ar-" Kurenai answered

"WHOA LOOK AT THIS COOL FOREST!" Naruto shouted

"Naruto, do you have to be so loud ssssh!" Sasuke shouted

"Unfortunately" Kiba and Neji said

"Now" Kurenai said

"Oh, hey Tsunade-sama said you needed us" Kakashii spoken

"Yes, we have bigger problems" Kurenai announced

"Huh, what do you mean?" Neji said as he raised a eyebrow

"It's um about Hinata-chan" Temari said in a calm manner

"Oh is she okay?" Kiba questioned

"Is she alive?" Neji asked

"Oh, yes my sexy Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled

"Seriously, you pervert" Sasuke yelled

"Um, what is it you wanted tell us?" Kakashii questioned

"There is something wrong with Hinata-chan" Tenten said

"What?!" They shouted

"What do you mean something is wrong with Hinata-chan?!" Kiba and Naruto asked

"This is not good" Sasuke gulped

"Whatever the hell it is we could fix it!" Neji spoken

"We just need a miracle" Temari prayed

"I hope so" Tenten whispered

The boys were confused at what they were talking about they just wanted to know if everything was all right and from the looks of things it was not a very good outcome at all something bad happened and whatever it was the results are going to be devastating.

**Meanwhile At ****Sam's House...**

Everyone was at the Sam's house trying to figure out who were those mysterious girls and what did they want with there sister Hinata, they are not going to take her away because they really consider her family, she meant everything to them if something bad happened to Hinata they would have been devastated, heartbroken their little sister was hurt, they will do anything to protect her from those people.

They were worried if the Voltouri figured out they kept a human girl with them because they were not fond of humans instead they see them as a delicacy, food, and weak. Which made them think that they were the ones who had sent them to spy on them or even worse to start another bitter battle which they will probably not because there too afraid. Even though the Voltouri was invincible in strength and numbers they would always cower down because of fear that was there number one weakness fear.

Hinata was hearing these strange names and people which was a foreign language to her after all she did speak Japanese, these people they sound like bloodthirsty savages who kill just for the thrill of it, Hinata needed to clear her head hearing all this stuff sound like a terrible dream or out of a fairy tale sort of which had send chills down her spine just thinking about the horrible image of someone being brutally murder.

Hinata sighed as she took a deep breath as she stepped outside for a moment to cool down, Seth came down to look after her, Hinata seemed to have a hint of fear in her eyes Seth felt it as he grabbed her hand to calm her down because she looked scared. Hinata felt a warm hand gaze across her cool skin it was Seth who wanted to make sure his girl was okay.

Hinata hugged Seth as tears came down her face, she was crying because Hinata was scared from seeing those girls and being hunted down like a wild animal. It really scared her Seth could feel it because he could hear the rhythm of her heartbeat which was increasing by the minute, he needed to calm her down before she goes into a frenzy or a anxiety attack and he does not want that.

"Hina, are you okay?" Seth asked as his voice was full of concern

"I'm fine its just the others there so worried about me" Hinata said fearfully

"I know its just they care about you a lot" Seth answered

"Who are the Voltouri exactly?" Hinata asked

"There vampires, who rule and control vampiric laws" Nessie answered

"Wait, so you're not human either" Hinata questioned

"Of course not, I'm only a half vampire" Nessie explained

"Oh, is this rest of the family half vampires too" Hinata questioned

"No, there pureblood vampires well my grandfather is" Nessie explained

"You mean Carlisle" Hinata noted

"Yes, scary isn't it" Nessie said with excitement

"You guys seem like a loving family, I wouldn't have noticed" Hinata said in shock

"I know" Nessie said

"Hinata, are you okay?" Carlisle asked

"Yes, I'm fine I was just worried" Hinata answered

"Good, I don't want anything bad happen to my little sister" Rosalie said

"Me neither" Jasper said

"You're the most precious thing in the world" Alice said with a squeal

"You are considered family" Bella said

"We will always have your back sis" Emmett said with a smile

"You're my daughter" Esme said as she pulled her into a hug

"If anything was to happen we would be devastated" Edward spoken

"Awe your too kind" Hinata said blushing

"Thanks" they all said in unison

"Um, Carlisle" Hinata asked

"Yes, Hinata" Carlisle answered

"I was wondering if Seth can stay with me tonight" Hinata said blushing

"I think that will be a good idea" Carlisle confirmed

"Yes! I get to sleep over at Hinata's house" Seth shouted mentally

"Really good luck with that..wait what!" Jacob thought

"Yep, that's right" Seth thought cheerfully

"Oh dear..," Jacob thought

Hinata was scared and she did not want to be alone tonight, she wanted Seth to be right there for some reason, she just had a feeling that something really bad was going happen and she needed somebody there to comfort her why not Seth because he cheered up the first time.

She just wanted to be in Seth's arms tonight that was all she wanted, Seth was really excited he was going to spend the night in order to guard Hinata, it was kind of like a sleepover only with boys and girls, also he wanted to spend some quality time with Hinata well his official girlfriend.

So, Jacob was staying over too with Nessie well, because the others were going to discuss the situation about these mysterious people which Jacob did not want to hear because he was bored and tired he needed sleep, while they looked at the sky suddenly rain started to fall down.

They were running to the car it was actually kind of fun running inn the rain that was a stress reliever for you running in the rain, Hinata honestly did not care if her clothes got wet, Hinata was laughing because he looked like a puppy who just had a bath as he was shaking his hair.

Jacob looked at Seth for doing that who gave a sheepish grin, Hinata smiled at Seth he was always that type of person who can turn a bad situation into a good one, which means he has a very sunny attitude towards life I mean good things gravitate towards him while she was thinking she felt Seth's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Seth, what are you.." Hinata said blushing

"I just wanted to make sure you're warm" Seth said with a smile

"Um, thank you you're too kind" Hinata said with a squeak

"We should be arriving soon" Seth answered

"You have good ears don't you" Hinata questioned

"Yeah, I do" Seth admitted

"Nice" Hinata said

"Well were here" Jacob announced

They open the car door and the rain came down the sound of lighting and thunder boomed across the sky, this worried Hinata because this weather was pretty interesting wondering how the others survive here, when it's like a hurricane out here. The wind was howling the rain kept crashing down and the was freezing cold as if it was icicles but only with water.

They were running towards the house as the rain was coming down even harder, the rain stung Hinata's skin as if there was a thousand needles all at once. Finally, they were inside the house it was quiet and peaceful here it was so silent you can hear a pin drop. Hinata stared at Seth who wasn't even cold but, he was just asking like it was any normal weather which was strange to Hinata he could have suffered hypothermia or something.

"You're not cold" Hinata asked

"No, I'm use to cold weather" Seth answered

"Oh, so that is why your body is always warm?" Hinata asked

"Yep" Seth answered

"Cool" Hinata said

"Now, go change before you get sick" Seth said

"All right" Hinata said as she almost slipped

"Are you always this clumsy" Seth asked

"No, I'm not" Hinata said blushing

Nessie and jacob came inside the house wondering where on earth did Hinata go she was probably taking a shower or something. Hinata was in the shower so, she could at least keep herself warm she was humming a soft tune that she couldn't remember for the life of her she couldn't exactly remember where on earth did it come from it was so beautiful and earthly it was sort of like a sweet lullaby to calm her down and it was helping a lot.

After the storm had died down the others had decided to go search for Hinata , well at least they had Akamaru and Kiba who were very good trackers and are able to catch Hinata's chakra and scent very easily even though it has been washed away by the rain they were going to find it. While Sasuke was extremely happy to learn that Hinata is alive safe and sound because he was pretty sad when he found out that Hinata went missing because she was so nice towards him she was not a super hyperactive fangirl.

They continued to walk in the forest , they wanted to know where they and how come there is so many trees it was just like Konohagakure the atmosphere here was different somehow it was more quiet peaceful kind of like heaven here, but that could be easily fooled there was some type of supernatural force that is here, but whatever the hell it was they were not going find out they just wanted to get Hinata and get the hell out of here.

Akamaru caught Hinata's scent and chakra signal, he gave out a loud bark while Kiba knew they found Hinata thanks to Akamaru. Kiba patted him on the head as they continued to follow him it had lead them to mansion and it was huge like a palace wondering why on earth Hinata was staying here. Who ever this person was is filthy rich really rich to afford something like this, they were looking for Hinata that was when they hid in the bushes, so they will not get caught.

While they were waiting on things to settle there were things on the boys mind wondering why they did not tell them about the mission, they were just as important too and a another thing about Hinata changing what is the big deal about that Hinata will never change or turn against them she is a strong willed person.

"So, where are we exactly?" Neji asked

"Forks, Washington" Tenten answered

"This place is creepy" Sasuke said

"Hopefully, they have some damn Ramen" Naruto said cheerfully

"Can we just rescue Hinata-chan, or something" Temari said

"We have to wait, until there sleeping then go in" Kakashii advised

"Okay, damn that boy is fucking sexy" Temari said

"Really Temari this no time for boyfriends this is serious business" Neji said briskly

"Damn, your no fun" Temari huffed

"Enough you two focus on the target" Tenten and Sasuke spoken

"Hinata-chan got got the shower!" Naruto said with a grin

"Seriously!" They shouted

"What im calling it as I see it" Naruto said

"Wait how do you know Hinata is getting out the shower?" Kiba asked

"Because I got a good view" Naruto answered

"Oh let me see" Kiba said as he walked over to Naruto

"That is my cousin you pervert!" Neji yelled

"What how do you think I get a good view in the hot springs" Naruto answered with a grin

"Okay, that was too much information" Tenten said in disgust

"..."

Hinata finished up as she dried herself off and putting on some proper colthes wearing a nightshirt with a pair of shorts underneath she went in the living room where Seth, Jacob and Nessie were she looked at Seth with a smile as they were both a snuggled up in the covers it was actually kind of nice and sort of romantic in a awkward way.

Sitting next to him was the best thing a girl could ever have I mean she was lucky very lucky to have a person like him who is very kind and heartwarming, is willing to open his heart to anyone. Hinata just wanted to sleep and lay in his arms forever and fall into a blissful sleep, then she turned around and noticed Seth was right beside her with a smile.

As he pulled out a small box it was with a lavender ribbon to match her beautiful eyes, Hinata wanted to know what the big surprise was, Seth handed it to her she stared at the purple box with her name written on it Seth was suppose to give it to her but he did not because what happened earlier today.

"Oh, Hinata I want to give you something" Seth spoken with a grin

"Thank you Seth" Hinata said

"You're welcome open it" Seth said

"Okay" Hinata said as she opened the box

Hinata opened the box it was beautiful locket with a wolf howling at the moon it was really cute, she smiled at Seth as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, while Seth picked her up and held her close this time he didn't give a kiss on the cheek, but on the lips it was a sweet, passionate kiss it was a magical feel as he pulled her down to deepen the kiss almost causing her to fall weak to her knees as they pulled apart.

Seth wanted her to feel special as he helped her put on the necklace, Hinata grew sleepy she was going to bed and Seth was going to join her. Seth wrapped his arms around Hinata held her close until, the thunder and lightning calm down because she was scared and he felt it or at least heard it. Hinata thought this was a fantasy, but it wasn't this time it was real his touches and kisses it was all real every bit of both fell asleep cuddled with one another, when they noticed Hinata was sleep it was their cue to go inside the house and get her.

It was dead in the night, as the storm had died down, now they were able to get full access Naruto, Kiba, Neji and Sasuke decided to go in first because they wanted to protect the girls which was a load of bull they just wanted to watch Hinata sleep in her nightgown well Kiba and Naruto do while Neji just shook his head in shame wondering how could she be friends with those idiots.

Nessie and Jacob were both snuggled in the warm covers, within a couple of seconds their was a loud crash and banging noise like someone being smacked on the head. Nessie blinked her eyes when she heard the noise coming from Hinata's room, wondering why hasn't Seth woken up from the looks of things he was a pretty heavier sleep but his ears were excellent anyway.

"Jake, wake up!" Nessie said as she shook Jacob

"Huh" Jacob said drowisly

"I hear something, its coming from Hinata's room" Nessie whispered

"Are you sure not hearing things" Jacob whispered back

"Hell no, I'm serious!" Nessie answered

Within a couple of moments they heard a loud noise again which was coming from Hinata's room Nessie was telling the truth. Jacob pressed his ear against the wall to make sure it wasn't Hinata or Seth making noises and it wasn't because their voices were different it was a couple of males and females. That was when Nessie and Jacob got up and tip toed to Hinata's room to check things were okay.

**In Hinata's Room...**

As they were finally able to break into Hinata's room everyone stared at Naruto for being a klutz as usual, they went searching in the room now the hard part was getting Hinata out of here while she is sleeping because she wasn't alone because Seth was with her cuddled up they looked so cute together.

"Damn he is lucky" Kiba and Naruto sighs

"Awe they look so cute" Temari said with a squeak

"I wonder how tall is he" Tenten thought

"What the hell, how dare he has the nerve" Neji growled

"Wait, she still has the bracelet" Sasuke noted

"Hey, where are you two going" Temari demanded

"Um, no where" Kiba and Naruto lied as they moved to the underwear drawer

"Get your ass over here right now!" Tenten said briskly

"Okay" Kiba and Naruto said sadly

Sasuke was happy Hinata was alive because he could talk to her, he was lonely and lost without her she was really nice towards him very friendly actually. While Neji was angry when he stared at the boy who was cuddled with her as if she was a toy or something he was disgusted the sooner they get out of this nightmare the better.

Sasuke the quiet one was being careful not to wake up sleeping Hinata, he removed Seth's hands off of her then, he carefully picked her up bridal style Hinata noticed something wasn't right as she was stirred up in her sleep she blinked her eyes, now they were worried because now Hinata was waking up.

Hinata opened her eyes and noticed a boy was carrying her it wasn't Seth it was somebody else, she blinked her eyes now that her vision was adjusted she looked around and noticed a group of people stand their watching her this started to scare her she jumped out of Sasuke's arms and fell as she turned tried to turn on the light Naruto grabbed her covering her mouth.

"Let me go!"Hinata screamed

"Hinata-chan what has gotten into you" Naruto asked

"Let me go now," Hinata said as she kept hitting him

"See, I told you something was wrong with her" Tenten said

"Huh, I see" Neji noted

"You bastard, let me go" Hinata yelled

Hinata was acting crazy because she kept hitting Naruto as they leaving the house, while Seth stirred out of his sleep he looked around and noticed Hinata was gone, he looked out the window and noticed some blonde kid was dragging her away, he was not going to have it while Nessie and Jake came into the room wondering where Hinata went.

They both ran outside trying to figure out the source of where that screaming was coming luckily for him, he already knew so he dashed away while Nessie and Jake followed as he was picking Hinata's scent and the source of her high pitched screams.

Seth paused for a moment as he stepped out in the bushes that was when they were all focused on him. Seth was upset they took Hinata away from him his beloved it princesses was not having it at all, they stared at the boys physical appearance he was tall and muscular with a tattoo on his arm but, the slightest thing he didn't have on a shirt only a pair of pants and no shoes wondering why isn't he freezing to death.

"What are you doing with Hina?" Seth asked

"This doesn't concern you" Neji said

"Let her go!" Seth growled out

"No, she does not belong to you" Sasuke said

"What are doing here why are you after Hinata?" Seth asked

"This is concealed..." Neji said as his voice trailed off

"Neji-kun, calm down" Tenten said quickly

"Well, then what have you done to Hinata?" Sasuke questioned

"Nothing" Seth answered

"Liar! You done something to her" Kiba shouted

"I did not I would never...hurt her" growled

"Enough, fooling around were taking you home" Neji said

"No, your taking Hina anywhere!" Seth shouted

As they grabbed her something crazy happened, it was Seth instead he turned into a wolf he growled at them and snarled snapping his jaws. As it was feral than before they stood in complete silence wondering how on earth was this even physically possible was this a team that was the wolf that attacked them numerous of times.

Acting out on his anger he charged full speed ahead coming directly at Neji and Sasuke rest of the others that was until, Akamaru jumped and attacked Seth those two were going at it fighting biting and clawing on another Hinata's eyes widen in fear at the horror that was bestowed on her eyes as Seth was fighting for her as she trembled in fear.

Hinata looked and noticed one of them had this strange energy as he charged with his bare hand running fast as possible as he was coming straight towards Seth and he struck him right on his shoulders suddenly there was a high pitched whine as blood splattered everywhere she looked around and noticed Seth was laying on the ground covered in blood.

"SETH!" Hinata screamed as she ran towards him

"Hinata" Seth said with a smile

"Are you all right?" Hinata asked

"Sort o-" Seth answered

"You're okay thank goodness" Nessie said as she tackled her

"Seth, oh no this is bad" Jacob said

"What happened?" Nessie said

"Well, he was trying to" Hinata answered

"Well, we trying to save Hinata-chan and things got of hand" Tenten explained

"Save? What do you mean save?" Jacob said as he raised his eyebrow

"Well,Hinata-chan is a missing ninja" Naruto said

"Huh..I don't what do you mean ninja?" Nessie asked

"You never heard of ninjas before seriously"Naruto questioned

"Um only in movies does that count" Jacob answered

"What kind of world do you live in?" Kiba asked

"With vampires and werewolves" Nessie answered

What in the world, I th-" Neji answered

"Nessie, Hinata where are you!" Bella and Edward yelled

"Mom and Dad" Nessie yelled

"Are you guys all right" Bella said

"Are you hurt?" Edward asked

"Yeah, were okay" Hinata said

"Yep, were okay" Seth smiled

"What in who the..." They said baffled

"Are you okay sis" Alice said as she pulled her into a hug

"She is not your sister she is the heiress to her clan" Neji declared

"How on earth, is she a heiress" Edward answered

"Clan? Hinata isn't part of any clan" Jasper said

"Of course she is a hyuuga one of the most powerful clans in Konohagakure" Kakashii explained

They were all confused at what they were talking about as they looked at Hinata who was lost for words she looked like a lost puppy because she does not know anything well actually she couldn't remember Seth stared at an utterly confused Hinata as she started to tense up a little bit as she couldn't figure out what was going on.

Hinata stared in silence as she recognized the people from her visions but, she couldn't figure out who where these people and how come they knew her name everything about her, Sasuke looked at a very confused Hinata then he held her hand.

"Hinata, come on you remember me" Sasuke asked

"No, I don't know, who are" Hinata said in fear

"Remember, the lake me and you" Sasuke reminded her

"The lake?" Hinata repeated

"Yes, the lake" Sasuke answered

Hinata was trying to figure it out as her brain went completely blank as she closed her eyes trying to remember it was so hard. As she opened and closed her eyes trying to grab a hold of her senses she shook her head as she pulled away from him.

"I don't remember" Hinata said

"Well, I'm going to do something drastic in order for her to regain her memories" Sasuke said

"What are you taking about drastic" Seth asked

"Sasuke-kun, are you planning on using the shardigan" Neji asked

"I have to in order to restore her memories" Sasuke spoken

While the others were wondering what the hell was a shardigan, whatever it was hopefully it doesn't cause too much damage to Hinata. The others were extremely curious especially Seth because he doesn't want Hinata to get hurt.

"What is a shardigan?" Nessie asked

"Well, it's a trait inherited from Uchida to Uchida basically it's a tool that can track or copy movements or in this case restore memories" Kakashii explained

"Oh, so Sasuke is going to restore her memories" Bella asked

"Yes" Kakashii answered

"Wow" Carlisle said in amazement

"Does it hurt?" Seth asked

"It depends it could be use for a method of torture or it could be used to trap someone in a illusion" Kakashii told them

"Hmm, interesting" Jasper spoken

"I hope Hinata will be all right" Esme and Rosalie prayed

Sasuke stood right in front of Hinata who was still confused, he told her to relax and calm down their was nothing to worry about. Hinata was relaxed and more calm Sasuke did a few hand signals he closed his eyes now it was black anymore they were the color of blood as if he was a newborn vampire.

Hinata stared deep into his eyes as she watched it spin hearing nothing only his voice and his words. They were shocked they were able to possess a ability of vampires when they are just normal kids, they were telling the truth ninjas are quiet unique people.

She felt as if her world came to a crashing halt then, she felt a sharp pain to her head felt likesomeone took a hammer and hit her upside her head so many times, she closed her eyes trying to get rid of the pain but, it only got worse as she held her head she wanted it to end she wanted it to stop.

As her memory flashed before her eyes it was the last time she saw Sasuke as she was walking through the forest to pick up a scroll for a mission, and spotted two girls Ino ans Sakura who attacked her thrown her body into the river.

"Hinata, you could open your eyes now" Sasuke whispered

" Hn, Sasuke-kun" Hinata said as she held her head

"Hinata-chan is back!" Naruto shouted

"Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun what are you?" Hinata questioned

"Hina" Seth asked

"Seth?" Hinata answered

"Hinata-chan, what happened" Kiba asked

"I was attacked by Sakura and Ino" Hinata explains

"What?!" They shouted

"Now, I remember what happened every bit of it" Hinata replied

"Are you okay Hinata?" Carlisle asked

"Yes, I'm fine" Hinata answered

"Good"Carsile said

Everyone was glad Hinata was able to regain her memories, Seth was happy too well for the most part because his girlfriend is a ninja how awesome is that.

**A/N: The next chapter is probably the last one I'm going to wwrit for this story because I'm writing a new story pretty soon. I hope you enjoy it ^_^**


End file.
